Brawl High:The Beginning
by SilentPerson
Summary: High School by itself was bad anyway. When you throw in other dimensions that teach capable students to fight and become Brawlers, well, things get out of hand. Follow Leo and his friends as they try to survive Brawl High, with all the drama that is ensued in it. Rated T for M/M relations M/F relations, Minor language, & Violence. Chapter 14 up. Incomplete, done
1. Chapter 1: 6 People 1car

**Hey guys , and welcome to chapter one of Brawl High: The beginning.**

**Leo: Yep and Its going to be a good one**

**Hush Leo, it has be good since it is the first one.**

**(Noise comes from closet)**

**Leo: What was that…?**

**Um…The Oc's**

**Leo:… You Pedo**

**I'm 17!**

**Leo: still…**

**Whatever on with the story…**

_Chapter 1: 6 People, 1 car_

Noise… That is the only thing my mind registered as I turn over in my bed and looked at the clock on the dresser across the dark room. 7:00 Am. Great. Another morning to get up and go to school. I pushed the covers of my body, and let an ungrateful moan escape my mouth as my body protest to wake up and move. I walk across the wooden floor of the small apartment toward the bedroom door, turning of the alarm along the way, and quickly pulled it open. I heard the slight snores of the man who, sadly, was my father.

"Probably passed out again," I muttered and continued to walk down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. Turning on the light switch, I couldn't help to look at the dark tangled mess that was my hair. I quickly gave a sigh and started the shower and striped of the jersey shorts, and black t-shirt. Grabbing the shower curtain, I heard a slight knocking coming from the front door. Giving a grumble of slight uneducated words, I threw my close back on and headed out of the bathroom.

Stumbling out of the bathroom and toward the living room, I couldn't help but notice the snoring from my father's bed had stop, and knew he would be up soon. I grumbled about not getting my shower as I past our dust covered couch and coffee table, and kicking random pieces of trash including beer cans and cigarette cases. I Stopped as I passed the kitchen, and quickly went in and put on a pot of coffee. The knocking got worse as walked out of the kitchen, and I felt myself get tick off.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and picked up pace to get to the front door. As I got to the door I flipped the light switch that lit up the living room. Quickly, I undid the bolt lock and standard lock of the door, and threw open the door. "What!"

Two men stood in the doorway as I wipe my eyes. Seemingly both look like twins, same looks, Pale skin tone, brown hair, and grey eyes. That, though, was where the resemblance ended. The first one had on a White business suit, white undershirt, with an electric blue tie. He wore the standard black slacks of any businessman, and black dress shoes. His hair was accordingly well brushed and flat. His brother on the other hand was dressed…differently. His hair had a greasy sheen to it, and stuck out at random spots. He did wear a white shirt, but the sleeves were ripped off revealing a skinny pale arm. His pants were pajamas, and his shoes were pink fluffy bunny slippers.

I would have been on the grown rolling if not for the certain air they held. They held the air of importance, and anyone could have felt it. It caused a shiver to run down my body, from my head to the tips of my toes. Smiles played over their lips from my reaction, more of a smirk from the second one actually.

The first one held out his hand toward me, "Hello, I am Mr. Hand, and this is my brother, Craid Hand." I took the hand of the freakishly tall man, and looked at the equally tall brother, Craid.

Craid shook his head, and even though looked like a thug with is looks, asked, "May we come in?"

I nodded my head, "Sure….and I'm Leo…" The two men walked into the apartment and walked around the room, as if examining it. The next moment I heard a bedroom door open, and a hangover Dad walk into the living room. He froze as he saw the two strange men, and gave out a ungrateful moan. Most people would have mistaken him as an older brother, with short black hair, and the same brown eyes as my own. Sadly, he is around the middle age mark.

His gravelly voice grabs the two men's attention, "What are you two doing in my house?" He wasn't the guy to get a bad tone with people, but at the moment he seems not to be in a good mood.

Mr. Hand was the first to speak, "Sir, we have come to make an offer to you and your son that is once in a lifetime." His smile, somehow, grew larger at the end of the sentence, and sent more chills down my spine.

"I'm not interested, so leave." Dad's voice had certain tone at what was going on, but I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Sorry pops, but it isn't your decision, it's your son's." Craid's smirked at dad and look over to the couch. I couldn't help, but feel lose in the conversation between the adults. The three were actually treating me as if I was invisible.

"So," Mr. Hand stated as he turned toward me, "Would you like to hear the offer Leo?" I look at Mr. Hand, with his creepy smile, Craid, scratching the back of his head, and the dad, who had a certain look of anger in his eyes.

I moved a hand through my tangled mess of hair, and then decided to speak up, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear the offer." I said my tone unsure. My dad went to the bathroom, after muttering something under his breath. Mr. Hand seems to beam, as Craid just look around, unenthused.

"Wonderful," Mr. Hand stated, as if he knew what I would answer," I know you would enjoy the offer I'm about to make you."

"A school for kids with special talents, and you want me to go?" I asked, after hear the whole explanation. The four of us, my dad grumbling the whole time, moved to the kitchen to discuss the offer they just mention. Each have a cup of cheap off brand coffee, we talked of the school. I had, out of millions of other students apparently, was one of the few chosen to go to the school. I would have all the essentials of a private school, room and board, food, and a money income for some reason, Teachers, and need classes with books supplied. The staff has been specially train to handle any kind of outrageous situation possible, and also deal with student problems.

Mr. Hand nods, and takes a sip of his coffee, "Yes. We believe you would make a great addition to our students. I also believe you would quite enjoy the extracurricular activities we have there."

My dad snorts, "Like football, Baseball, and Basketball right?"

Craid chuckles, "Yes, but we also have martial arts, skateboarding, boxing, Hang cliding and many more other activities."

I raised a eyebrow ridge, "And how do you know…?"

Mr. Hand let out a bellow of laughter, which caught me and my dad of guard, "Because he is the activities director."

I see my Dad cross his arms and roll his eyes, "So a man who wears pink bunny slippers runs all of the activities at the school?"

Craid mutters 'there comfortable' as Mr. Hand continues on with offer, "So Leo, would you like to come to our school?"

I looked over at Dad, and saw him jabbing his head toward the leaving room. I gave curt 'excuse me' and got up, and heard dad do the same. As we enter the living room, Dad rubbed his eyes, still affected by his hangover. He leaned against the front door afterward and look at me. I knew he wanted me to say no, but he didn't say anything. For once, actually giving the choice in the matter of what I want to do. I run another hand through my tangled mess known as hair.

I worked up the courage to actually start talking, "Dad I want to go." Those five words are all it took for Dad's face to grow into an intense painful expression.

I hear dad mutters a few vulgar words, and looks straight at me, "I understand. You do know why this hard on me right."

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Mom said those same words that night didn't she."

My dad nodded his in return," She did. I wish I said no, but I can't stop anyone's choice in these kinds of matters." I felt sympathy form in my heart as I started to understand what was going on.

"Dad, I'm going to die." I said, The words felt weird in my mouth, as if I tasted something weird, but couldn't decided if I like it or not. My dad closed his eyes and let a deep settled sigh, one that comes from the heart.

He opens his eyes and looks at me, "I know, but the fear is still there, son." He shook his head, and forced a smile onto his face. "So, let's go sign those papers!" He expresses, with obvious fake enthusiasm. I let a smile come across my face and walked pack into the kitchen to sign the papers.

**The next day**

I couldn't help but fill a little chipper when I was standing outside of are little apartment complex in our small, but busy town. I looked down at the two rings Dad gave me this morning, telling me they were my mother's favorite rings. Simple silver rings, etched with a knight holding a spear, one white and one black. Dad said that he gave were those rings when they first got together, and even the day she died, she wore them. I had thanked dad for the rings, and for once in what feel like centuries, I hugged him. He rushed to the bathroom saying he had something in his eye, and said his good-byes. I felt myself laugh at the cliché thing my dad had to do.

Then out of nowhere I hear a screech of tires, and a small sliver car turns a corner, like if in some kind of street race. I knew this would be the car that would pick me up, by Mr. Hand's information, but I still felt unease at the speed it was going. I looked back at the few bags of clothes, cd's, and tooth paste and stuff for the year. Being only fall, I had a whole school year to go, and I couldn't wait to get started

I watch as whoever was driving the car, stopped, and pulled by the curb. I felt my hands get sweaty from excitement, or nervousness, and felt myself grab my bags. Out of the front passenger door stepped out Craid, and luckily, not wearing pink bunny slippers. He came over and help gather my other two bags of clothes and stuff, and started walking to the back of the car.

As I followed I saw a pair of eyes at the window, but they were gone before I even got a good look that they belong to. "Hey Craid, how many other students are in the car?"

Craid looks at me and smiles,"Five." Then he opens up the trunk, and throws my bags in the car. I blink a few times to register the words. Five other people are in the car write now. I look at the size of the car and felt my jaw drop

"HOW IN THE HELL IS SIX PEOPLE GOING TO FIT IN THE BACK OF THE CAR!" I felt my face flush as people gave me crazy looks that were passing by. Great.

"You'll see." Is all what Craid said and went to the back passenger door and open it. I tossed my bags in the trunk and slam down the trunk door, still flustered by the information Craid has given me. I take my time getting to the door and peer in.

I felt my mouth drop, " Hey is that a Fl-" Before I could finish, Craid shoved me into the opening and slam the door shut. I felt my face rub against the carpet, and felt it burn. I look back at the door and yelled a few vulgar words at the pale man. Then I just stop.

The reason? I had a audience of five watching me.

**Leo: I thought the Oc's were in the closet**

**No, your just in the closet**

**Leo: (eye twitches)**

**Um…Sooooo review for the story…**

**Leo: (pulls out a knife)**

**Um…Before I die please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So welcome to chapter 2 guys**

**Leo: You could have posted sooner you know**

**Me: Hey I got a book I been waiting months to read, so sue me.**

**Leo: I think I will( walks off)**

**Me: This is not going to go well for me**

**Craid: Silentperson forgot to mention that he does not own SSBB or any other Nintendo games. His storyline and character, Leo, is all he owns. He is using the following Oc's mention in this chapter by there own Authors. He forgot to mention this last time.**

**Me: Thanks Craid! High five!**

**Craid:(glares)**

**Me:Um...On to the story**

**Chapter 2: New Acquaintances**

I completely froze, unaware at what to do. Every person in the car eyes were focused on me. I felt my cheeks heat up, and quickly dust my self off. Then I stopped and looked around again, thinking I was going crazy. The first person of the group to grab my eyes was a anthro white wolf. His eyes were a simple yellow color, and was wearing a unzipped black jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He wore simple brown jeans with some red sneakers.

Next the wolf was a seemingly normal teenage girl, or until her black and purple striped tail moved out from her white skin. Then at a closer look, out of her glossy purple hair where a pair of black wolf ears. Her attire though was normal compare to the rest of her; Simple blue jeans, a simple red hoodie, with the standard black converse. The wolf and the half-breed seem really close and were talking to each other before I enter. I couldn't stop staring till I saw the skull in a boy's hand.

I couldn't tell what was more distracting to me. The fact that his head was like a cube, or that his skin was a weird grey color. His left arm having red streaks go down it and into his hand. His right arm was similar, except it had blue streaks. His dark brown hair was short and spiky, revealing the same dark brown eyes. He was wearing a purple gem necklace on a silver chain. He moved the hand with the skull in it slightly revealing a purple watch. His black hoodie was slightly unzip revealing a plain white shirt underneath. His green jeans were rolled up, and had on Route 66 slip on shoes.

The skull in his hand eye sockets lit up, shined a menacing red color. On top of that the skull was shaped like a deer's skull, including antlers. The antlers though were a pure golden color, which seem to counter acted the menacing red eyes.

"So who are you bub?" I looked around to see where the voice came from, and realized it came from the skull. My jaw dropped, and gain a chuckled from the Half wolf girl.

The boy holding skull shook his head, "Czar, you do know how much that freaks new people out."

The skull, known as Czar, laughed, " I know Brian, but I couldn't help it." Then the boy, Known as Brian, started to laugh with the skull as if it was common practice to scare someone.

"You were not the only one who was scared." Said a girl to my left, who was holding a Nintendo Ds. Her dark brown hair, what would seem to be a full fringe, and in the back pulled into a tight pony tail. Her eyes were kind of like a anime character's eye's, somewhat large. They were a mixture of a dark brown, and a tint of a red. Both her ears had double piercing in both, and had lots of weird bracelets dancing up her right fore arm. Under a red checkered top, she was wearing, what seem to be, a black V-neck underneath. She was wearing tight blue skinny jeans, and was wearing burgundy converse. She jumped up and grabbed my hand, and gave it a firm shake. "Name's Rebekah, but you can call me Bekah. B-E-K-A-H." She tapped my forehead and smiled, " Got it memorized?"

I blinked a few times, _Where have I heard that before? _I thought, as the girl known as Bekah sat back down and went back to playing on her DS. I then felt the car move, and I started to stumble around the limbo, or car, and fell back into a seat next to the last member of the group. Her hair was long and curly, with silvery color. Her dark skin tone stood contrast form her piercing green eyes. Her shirt was a silver sleeveless, that stopped right above her belly button. Her white as snow shorts began right below, which allowed the teenager not to be to revealing. Her simple white shoes had a beautiful crafted white rose on each of the toes. She gave me a reassuring smile, and held out her hand. "My name Bree, and what is yours?"

I returned the simple smile, and took hold of her hand and gave it a firm shake, "My name is Leo, nice to meet you Bree."

"Of course the two new kids would get along." Snickered the purple haired girl, who got a roll of eyes from the lupine next to her.

"Olivia," the wolf stated," No need to be rude to the new guys." The one known as Olivia flashed the white wolf a smile.

"Sorry Fang, but I agree with Czar, it is always fun to mess with people."

"Thank You." Czar piped in. I shook my head as I realized this had to be a dream of some kind. There was no way that I was seeing all these different people, who some didn't even resemble a actual person. So like any person, I pinched myself.

"Ow!" I yelled, and got every body's attention. Bekah looked up from her DS.

"What?" she asked, a grin on her face. I felt my face heat up again, and looked down at my hands in my lap, obviously getting caught in the act.

"This isn't a dream you know." Brian stated

"Then why am I seeing a talking wolf?" Leo questioned, and caused the group to bust into a laughter. "What?"

Bekah shook her head, " Leo, have you ever heard Super Smash Brothers." Humor played across her voice.

I nodded, " Yeah I had a Nintendo 64 as a kid. I used to play it all the time."

Bekah smiled, "Then you should understand this then."

"What do you mean?"

" Crazy Hand and Master Hand just recruited you dude." Fang piped in. I blinked a few times, and then couldn't help to slam the palm of my hand into my forhead. More pain.

"So your telling me, " I started, " That I'm going to be part of SSB?"

Bree was last to speak, "You are going to have to get through there school."

The rest of the car ride was ridden in talking with the others, and learning what each other liked and disliked, but there was one thing that kept going through my mind as we talked.

How was I going to survive?

**Me: There you have it guys and gals, Chapter two of...**

**Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!**

**Me: You can not be serious(Glares at Leo)**

**Leo:(Shrugs) Told you I was going to sue you.**

**Me:(smile)But He's a defense attorney.**

**Phoenix Wright: He's right**

**Leo:(Face Palms)**

**Me: So hope all enjoy the chapter two of Brawl High**

**Leo: Yeah at least I have people with me this time**

**Me: Yeah...So review and hope to see all next time**

**Phoenix Wright: Can I go now?**


	3. Chapter 3:Ambushed at School!

**Leo: Soooooooooooo?**

**Me: What?**

**Leo: You look depressed**

**Me: And?**

**Leo: It just seems really weird...**

**Me: Why?**

**Leo: Your usually Upbeat.**

**Me: You will see why when you read the story**

**Leo: Wha...!**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer...**

**Leo: Silentperson does not own any of Nintendo works, and does not own Bree, Brian, Fang, Olivia, or Rebekah. He does however own me and the plot of this story, and the stupidity that is to come. NOW READ THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3: Ambushed at School**

**Olivia Point-of-View**

As we made our way through the dimensional rift to where Brawl High was located, I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by Leo. First off, when the portal opened in front of the car from his dimension, Leo let his jaw go slack and started running his hand through his hair. Then, He kept asking questions what the school was like, and what characters were currently attending the school. Obviously, He hadn't Kept updated with Super Smash Brothers Brawl, or even Melee. So when we actually pulled through the portal leading to Brawl High, I couldn't help but to laugh in relief.

The school had not changed at all from the looks of it. The Three Buildings were still surrounded by the dense green forest, and inside it the sparkling blue lake remained the same also. The first of the three buildings, had at least three floors, and the soon be dormitories where students and brawlers stayed. The front was coated in a lovely Scarlet red color with gold lining the windows to each room. On The flat roof stood a large Glass building, and inside held all the different types of flowers and trees that Master Hand had decided to gather. The Building in the middle held all of the class and tutors that students would have. Same coloring as the first building, It also had a large gymnasium in the center. To the side of the gym were classrooms that allowed some of the Brawlers to teach subjects pertaining to each of their dimensions. The last of the three buildings was closest to the lake, and the smallest. Only Master Hand, and maybe 'Craid', knew of what was held in the building, and forbid any Brawlers to be permitted inside.

As the car came to a stop, I jumped over Fang into the open air, and couldn't help and giggle as my tail hit him in the face. Fang growled and quickly followed suit, and chased me out of the car, and was quickly followed by Brian carrying Czar. Rebekah tried to jump out of the Car, and quite funnily landed on her face.

"Son of a submariner!" Rebekah yelled, and started to spit out pieces dirt and grass. Leo followed out of the car, and nearly tripped out of the car, his chains rattled with the process. He put a hand out to Rebekah.

"You okay?" Leo asked, concern written on his face.

Rebekah gave him a smile, "Yeah, just being a little bit clumsy is all." She took Leo's hand, and got pulled up.

"Well you should be caution." Bree jumped in as she exited the car, oblivious to the fact she used the wrong word.

"Its careful , not caution Bree." Brian said, Stretching his arms upward, nearly dropping Czar in the process.

"Being careful, kid!" the skull scream, his eyes flashing a even more menacing red .

Brian rolled his eyes "Your already dead, it cant get worse."

"I could shatter to millions of pieces!" Brian rolled his eyes again, and looked at the skull and got a evil grin. The skull gave a impression of a blink, "What?" Brian Suddenly tossed the skull skyward, with Czar screaming the whole time. I couldnt help and laugh withe the others as Brian caught Czar and tossed him again. Crazy hand in his human form stepped out and walked passed us toward the back, not saying a word. I heard the trunk open, and saw Crazy Hand grabbing bags. He looked around and gave us a piercing stare.

"You all going to stand around like idiots, or help me?" Crazy hand's remarked, and went back to grabbing our bags. I moved to go help and saw the others followed.

**Rebekah's Point of view**

As we grabbed our bags, I couldn't help and notice some of the Brawlers coming out of the building and saw someone who I couldn't wait and see again. I dropped the few bags I was holding and ran toward the military man. "SNAKE!"

The solider smiled as I came running at the older man, and nearly tackled him to the ground with a strong hug. Snake gave a small chuckle and return the hug, " Hey 'bekah, how you been?" He asked, the smile still set on his lips.

I released him and bounced up and down on my heels, "BORED! There was nothing to do this summer in my dimension, and I missed fighting." I said, as I threw a few a playful punches at the older man.

As we were talking Leo came by, and dropped the my bags near me, and turn back to go get his. Snake raised a eyebrow," He's one of the new students?" He said, eyeing the chains attach to his Tripp pants.

"Yeah, he's really nice, but he never talks about himself, though. So we don't know much about him."

Snake shrugged, "Well that's his business I guess." Then he bent down and grabbed my bags, and turn around and head toward the building.

"Thanks Snake." I said as I walked with him toward the building holding the rooms where we would be staying.

Snake smile returned, "It not a problem, needed something to anyway." I quickly ran in front of him and opened the door as we walk into the lounge.

**Leo's Point of View**

I watched as Olivia and Fang walked over to a anthro grey wolf, with a white mohawk, and advance looking eyepatch. Leaving me, Brian, and Bree gathering our stuff out of the car. I continue to watch as the three conversed, and saw them laughing about something. Then Brian walked over, bags in hand, and started to talk with the group.

I looked over at Bree who was having trouble trying to gather her bags. Craid, or Crazy Hand, walked off not really caring about helping. I shifted the few bags I had to my right hand, and gather some of Bree's in my other. She gave a quick nod of appreciation, and we moved toward the building.

"So how did you not know about them not being Master and Crazy Hand?" Bree asked, forcing a conversation to take place.

"Well I never really got into Video games," I shrugged, and nearly dropped the bags," so I never really never expected characters from the games though to actually to exist though."

" Weird is it not?" Bree asked, and gave a small laugh as we continued toward the building.

I couldn't help to laugh as well, "Yeah, but I'm kinda happy that I got picked though."

"How did your parents take it then?" Bree questioned, and didn't realized I stopped at the question. I looked down at the ground, and felt guilt course through my body. I raised my hands, and looked at my mothers rings.

_...Mom...Dad... _I thought as the guilt kept me from moving forward, _I'm sorry. _The thoughts kept running through my head as people started to shout. I looked up and saw Bree went from looking at me, and went to looking at the sky. I followed her gaze and saw a deep white mist slowly falling across the Courtyard, and suddenly I could only see only a couple of feet in front of me.

Everything was quiet, and I felt goose bumps rise across my arms. I shivered, and looked around, hoping for some indicator were anyone one was at. I suddenly saw a silhouette, and gave a short wave, thinking it was Bree. The figure raised it hand, and a shape like a pistol formed in its hand.

Everything seem to slow down around me, and I didn't know what made me move, Instinct or logics, but I did. I dropped Bree's and mine bags and dived out of the way, and as I did, I felt a bullet flew by. _No sound! _I thought, Alarmed by the sudden thought. I quickly pushed myself up, and looked at where the figure was at. The figure now had a second Pistol raised, and I quickly sidestepped, and felt another bullet flew by.

At the moment, I had no idea how I was performing these feats, but at the moment, it was all that was keeping me alive. I had no way of attacking, and I knew sooner or later, I was going to get hit. I continued to sidestep the shots fired, and each shot steadily got closer at hitting me. Then everything slowed down again, and I knew something was wrong. I fell toward the ground, and at the same time felt pain lance up my right arm.

I screamed, even though I knew that the mist somehow stopped sound. I felt my blood creep down my arm, and get soaked up in the grass. I looked up to see the figure had a gun to my head. Then at the worse possible moment I remember being in the hospital with Dad.

_I'm going to die, _I thought, the same words my mother said to Dad. I closed my eyes and let myself accept this, and waited for the bullet to crash through my skull. Then I felt the figure stumble over me, and I quickly opened my eyes. A second figure stood where the first had, and Its own gun out, and it seemed to have a blade attached below the barrel. The first figure shook its head and suddenly disappeared.

The strange mist started to dissipate, and left the lupine that Fang and Olivia were talking to. He bent over me, and with his good violet eye, looked over my arm.

"What happen?" He asked, being careful with my arm, seeing it soaked in my own blood.

"Attacked." I winced as my voice was raw from the unheard scream. "Shot."

The lupine shook his head, "Then you don't have the Brawl devices yet I presume." a statment, not a question.

I gave a simple nod, and let lose a yelp as the grey wolf started to help me up. I looked over at my arm and saw blood dripping of it. Nausea came over me, and I felt light headed. I felt myself shook and realized I was being carried by the lupine in his arms. "Wha...?" My tongue sluggish.

"Your losing a alot of blood, and we need to take you to Dr. Mario." The lupine said, emotion seem to allude his face as he carried me.

I blinked a few times, and I felt guilty for not knowing his name. "Hey," The grey wolf's good eye looked down at me, "What's your name?"

Before I passed out the lupine gave a small smile, "Name's Wolf."

**Leo: YOU GOT ME SHOT!**

**Me: Told you I was depressed**

**Leo: WHY!**

**Me: Kept the story interesting did it not?**

**Leo:...**

**Me: Exactly. See you all next time for Chapter four: Blood, Sweat, and Dorms.**

**Leo: I hate you...**

**Me: No you don't**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood, Sweat, and Dorms

**Me:Hey people and Welcome back to...**

**Fang, Olivia, Brian, Bree, Bekah: BRAWL HIGH**

**Me: And I appreciate all the reviews I been getting. Also I'm sorry about the room assignments, A few of you might get suprised by them, or most :D**

**Leo: (Snores)**

**Me: Oh yeah he is still passed out...**

**Zelda: Silentperson does not own SSB or any other Nintendo games. He also does don't own Fang, Olivia, Brian, Bree, and Rebekah, which He has permission from their creators. **

**Sheik: Silentperson does own Leo Landers and the story line he created. So on to the story.**

Chapter 4: Blood, Sweat, and Dorms

Fang PoV

After entering the resident building, Wolf carried Leo to the hospital wing located on the first floor. Bekah was talking with Snake as she saw the ordeal, and ran over to check on Leo. Olivia looked slightly bored, Bree had a stern look on her face, Brian and Czar were talking to each other quietly, and I was watching Wolf lay Leo down unto the bed. Dr. Mario rushed over and pushed us out the way, and quickly got to work.

Wolf, Bree, Rebekah, and I just watched as Dr. Mario went through the procedures to deal with fixing Leo's injury. Brian, with Czar, and Olivia decided to go get our class schedule for the rest of the week, and carried Leo's, Bree's, and my bags to our respective rooms. Wolf's leather jacket was soaked in Leo's blood, and decided to lay it on the floor, leaving him in his black muscle shirt.

Bree was muttering in a strange language, and Rebekah was rubbing her back sympathetically. We already tried to get her to explain what's wrong, but the teen only shook her head. Rebekah showed up after the incident, and was surprised to Leo unconscious.

Bree muttered something, and then spoke up, "I don't understand..."

Bekah looked puzzled, "Don't understand what?"

"Leo was by himself when the mist came by," Bree shook her head, muttering in her strange language again, and transition back to English, "but why was he the only one attack?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, the question grabbing my attention.

Bree's eye gleamed with a certain sharpness, "Well no one else was attacked, correct?" The three of us nodded, as we watched Dr. Mario was cleaning the wound.

"Hey shouldn't you take out the bullet?" Wolf interrupted, agitation in his voice, and I gave a quick look over at my leader. His expression was easy to read, he was angry. His jaw was tight, and his arms were crossed in his typical angry way.

Dr. Mario shook his head, "No Bullet." and went to back to sewing up the wound again. Wolf frowned, but didn't interrupt when Bree went back to her explanation.

"Well," The girl stated, "Leo was a target for some reason, and maybe all six of us are."

Bekah gave a small laugh, "Why would we be targets?"

"Who knows," Wolf sighed, "but if Bree is even right, then all of you should be careful." He gave a short wave toward Leo. " I would wager that this is not going to be the first incident.

"Is that going to be a actual bet?" I asked, a sly smile playing over my face.

Wolf growled, "Remind me to kill that stupid fat bird later." Bekah and I laughed, and Bree got a confused expression on her face. Suddenly their was a growling sound, and looked around to find the noise. Soon, though, I realized that it was coming from my stomach. From the nearly empty hospital wing, the growl echoed and became quite a bit louder.

I let out a small laugh, embarrassed, "I guess I'm hungry from stressing about the whole attack."

Wolf rolled his good eye, "Maybe you three should go get something to eat, and I'll stay here to watch your friend."

"Do you not need to eat, too?" Bree asked, worry lancing through her voice, but Wolf waved a hand at it.

"I already ate, so you three go on and get settled and eat." Wolf said, and to prove his point he was staying, sat down on a bed opposite of Leo.

"Fine, but you need to get ready to start your mentoring job tomorrow, so remember that." I said, and turned to leave with both Bree and Bekah.

Brian's PoV

"What's wrong, you aren't quite being yourself kid." Czar spoke up, after we gotten our food from the cafeteria, ironically located across the foyer from the hospital wing. Majority of the current Brawlers were already making there way around the islands stacked with varieties of food, all from different dimensions. After finding a seat near the windows, I couldn't help and sigh as a headache formed again, and caused me to rub the palms of my hand against my eyes.

"Just a headache is all." I muttered as the skull gave out a groan

"Your headache's are never a good thing." The skull sighed, and I just shrugged as Bree, Fang, and Bekah enter the cafeteria. Each came and sat around the small table, and both Bree and Bekah giggling at Fang.

"What happened to Leo?" I asked, rubbing the palm of my hand against my eyes again.

"He's supposedly fine," Bekah said, her normal quirky self having returned, "He just still knocked out."

"That's good, but who attack the guy?" Czar asked.

"The only person who would possibly know is Leo." Fang answered, and got up and went to grab a plate. Bree sighed and looked out the window, and Bekah patted her back.

"Hey Brian," I looked down at Czar, "Don't you have there room keys, and schedules?"

"Oh yeah, I do!" I shoved my hand in my hoodie's pockets, and pulled out five sets of keys, each with a different name on them, and five schedules, with each person's schedule on it.

"Sweet!" Bekah quickly swiped her key and schedule from my hand, and started bouncing up and down in her seat, "Who do I room with this year?" She looked down at her schedule finding the name of her corresponding room mate.

I handed Bree her's, and she looked down confused, "What are these?"

"The keys are to your room, which is on the third floor, and the schedule indicates what classes you will be taking. The schedule also..." Before Czar could finish though...

"NO!" Bree jumped against the window, while I scooped up Czar before Rebekah jumped over the table and rushed out of the room. Czar started to laugh evilly, and Fang came over with his plate of food, watching the strange girl run off.

He pushed my flipped plate of food , and started to dig into his Megashroom Steak, "So what was that all about?" Fang mumbled behind giant bites.

Bree set down back in her seat, and grabbed her own keys and schedule, "What's wrong with the schedules?"

I couldn't help but grin, "As Czar was about to indicate, The Schedules tell what room your staying in, and your roommate."

Fang froze and looked up from his plate, "Who?"

Czar started to chuckle evilly, and gave his impression of a grin, "Peach." Fang's jaw dropped, and Bree looked even more confused.

"Why would Bekah be 'fraid of a fruit?" She asked, innocently. Fang came out of his stupor, and started to howl in laughter.

"Your serious?" The young lupine manage to get out. Bree on the other hand look confused. I nodded, and Fang went into near hysterics, and caused Bree to move closer to the window.

"Yeah, she's gonna need to lock up her closet if she doesn't it want it to turn pink." Czar got out, sending Fang into another frenzy of laughter.

I looked over at Bree, "So who do you have as a roommate?"

Bree looked down at her card and look back up, "Zelda."

"She's over there," I pointed my finger at the two tri-force bearers, "I would think you would like her." Bree nodded her thanks and walked over to the two.

Fang managed to calm down and pointed his fork at me, "So who do you have as a roommate this year?"

I sighed and looked down at the dark letters scrawled indicating who was my roommate, "Captain Falcon..." I mumbled, and handed the lupine his schedule, as he dropped his fork.

He grabbed his schedule, "Dang, that got to suck." I nodded as he looked down at his schedule, and groaned.

Czar floated up and turn and looked at lupine, "What's wrong?"

"Of all the stupid stinking people I had to room with, it had to be Wario." Fang growled, and pushed his plate away. "I lost my appetite."

Czar floated around and looked at me, Puzzled, "I thought one of you two would have gotten Wolf as a roomy?"

I sighed, "One of us did," I looked down at the last set of keys and schedule. Leo's name was written at the top, with his roommate in bold letter's.

Fang gave a puzzled look and the swiped Leo's Schedule out of my hand, "You got to be kidding me." He muttered and gave me back the schedule.

I gave a small nod and looked back down, "Yeah, Wolf's new roommate is Leo." As we were talking, Bree came back with the Hylian Princess, who were both giggling.

"What's with you two?" Czar stated, as he floated back a little bit.

Zelda waved her hand around, "Oh, I just wanted to try an experiment..."

Czar floated back some more, "About...?"

Bree giggled, and Zelda got a evil smile, "To test why your still attached to your skull." As much as a skull could, Czar looked horrified and turned to face me.

"Arn't you going to help me, kid?" I looked at the two girls, and then at the floating skull. I looked down at the paper and keys, and looked over at  
>Bree.<p>

"Will you take Leo's schedule and room key to the medical wing, Bree?" I asked, and felt myself get the same evil smile as Zelda as she nodded. I looked back and Czar and shook my head.

The skull gave a girlish shriek and floated off, with Zelda running after him. Bree quickly followed, grabbing Leo's schedule and room key, and ran off to catch up with the princess.

Fang shook his head, and looked at me, "So why didn't you help Czar?"

I gave a small chuckle, "He needed the exercise."

Bree's PoV

Chasing after the haunted skull for Zelda's experiment was a unique experience. Even without a body, the skull knew how to run away, that was for sure. As we chased after the skull around the foyer, I managed to take a small break to go hand Leo his schedule and key to his room.

As I enter the room, Wolf was cleaning out his gun, a blaster as Fang had called it, and was watching the sleeping Leo. He looked over in my direction, with what I could tell a eyebrow ridge raised. I held up the schedule and key, and Wolf nodded and went back to cleaning his blaster. I walked up beside the sleeping figure, and placed the items on the bedside table.

As I looked at the ugly scars that seem to move when Leo breath, I felt a sympathy and guilt build up inside me. I couldn't help but shiver as I looked at the scars, knowing why they looked so familiar.

"It's rude to stare you know." The Lupine said, interrupting my little examination of Leo's scarred torso. I turned around and felt my cheeks heat up.

"I was just...looking at...the scars..." I gave a nervous giggle as the lupine continued to stare at me.

Wolf snorted, and reached for Leo's schedule, "So who his...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled a distressed Czar, Floating at a high speed through the medical room. Wolf and I looked over to see a strange man with his head wrapped up chasing the skull, and Zelda following just as quickly.

"Hold still you stupid skull!" Zelda shouted, "Sheik grab him with your chain!"

Sheik nodded, and he threw out his arm, and chain shot of his sleeve, and wrapped around the panicking Czar. "Got it." Sheik said, tugged the skull down to their level.

Czar eyes glowed menacingly at the two, "I'm not a IT!" Czar interjected, angrily.

Zelda smiled, "Technically, since your just a skull, with no kind of 'parts'," Zelda did air quotes, and Sheik chuckled, "Then your a it." I couldn't help but start laughing at the quarreling, and looked over at a chuckling Wolf.

"Never a dull moment at this school." the lupine mumbled, and I nodded my agreement. Soon Zelda, holding a whimpering Czar, and Sheik walked over to Leo's bedside.

"So is this the boy who got shot?" Zelda asked, with a curious expression on her face. I gave a quick nod, and Zelda focused her attention on the sleeping form. Then she reached out and put her hand on his forehead.

Wolf jumped up, "What are you..!"

"Be quiet, your friend is going to be fine." Sheik interrupted, and turn his attention back to Leo. I watched as a symbol on the back of the princess hand glowed, and saw Leo squirmed. Zelda frowned, and pulled her hand away. Leo stopped squirming, and sighed in his slumber.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, my curiosity peaked at aspect of the glowing triangle.

"This boy," Zelda did a small wave toward Leo, "is very unique with his powers."

Sheik gave a puzzled look at the princess, "How so?"

"Well," She held up the hand that had the glowing triangle, "the Tri-force began to glow when I put my hand on him. The Tri-force only does so when it is in present of a pure light." She lowered her hand. "That is what puzzles me. Leo should not have been in any discomfort when the Tri-force activated, but he tried to squirm away."

Wolf looked at Zelda, "So that means what?"

Zelda frowned, "It either means he doesn't like his power, or..."

I tilted my head, "Or what?"

Zelda looked at the three of us, then spoke up, "He also has darkness in side of him."

**Me: Yep a cliffhanger**

**Olivia: You moron, its way to early for that!**

**Fang: Yeah, what about Czar?**

**Me: Czar?**

**Brian: Yeah what's going to happen to him?**

**Me:Um...**

**Brian, Fang, Olivia: Well!**

**Me: Well catch us next time for Chapter 5: Trying to awaken the power**

**Brian, Fang, Olivia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: I'm so evil! !**


	5. Update

For an some kind of circuit frying in my laptop(or a netbook), I have to go by another one. So I'm going to be away for a bit. The only reason I'm updating this now, it because I'm at school, and I feel like the people who read my story should now. Also Currently I am not taking any New Oc's. For those who are sad don't worry, In the future i will take more. So that was my short little update, be back whenever.


	6. Chapter 5: Your new reality

**Hey guys, I know no witty opening or anything but I just want say I'm happy to be back and I have really enjoyed all the reviews you all have taken time to written. So thank you to all of you. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, because I'm certainly enjoying writing it.**

** So typical disclaimer stuff, I only own my character Leo and story line I'm currently typing up.**

** (Also I have been working on a second more serious FanFic. If you like Transformers (movies) Then you should go check out my first chapter.)**

**Chapter 5: Your New Reality**

**Leo's PoV**

When I woke up, I had no clue where I was, or how I got there. Once I started to move to sit up, Wolf had gotten in my field of vision, I freaked, and shot forward and head butted the currently in pain lupine. Then a short stubby man with a brown mustache came over, and explained to me what had happened since this morning.

Now Wolf had a tissue up to his nose, and already assured by the doctor that it was not broken. I rubbed the back, and then gave the lupine a small smile. Wolf raised a eye ridge, and I just sighed. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"I could have stilled freaked out without giving me a bloody nose." The lupine replied, and removed the tissue, looked at it, and grunted as he pushed back up to his nose.

"Kinda hard not to when something I never seen before starts talking to you."

"Not my fault." Wolf growled, and I felt like throwing myself at the lupine.

"So, you should have known that after I got shot I would most likely freak anyway!" I yelled at the lupine, and I attempted to get out of the bed. He jumped up and pushed me back down with his one free hand.

"You are not getting up, we don't know what that bullet did to you." The lupine said, but all I heard was, 'I'm in charge, so stay put.' I shoved his hand away, and glared at the lupine.

"My legs arn't broken." Then I went to stand, and was surprise to meet no resistance from Wolf. As I stood I felt The lupine move beside me, and at that exact moment my legs gave away. The lupine grunted as he helped me sat back down on the hospital bed, and I felt my face heat up.

" I'm pretty sure the 'I told you so' is given." Wolf grinned, and sat on the opposite bed from me.

There was silence as I rocked on my arms, and Wolf pulled out his gun and started to clean it.

_ I didn't say thank you, _The thought surprised me, and I felt immediate guilt from the thought. _He saved my life, so I should have said at least thank you._ When I opened my mouth though, the doors to the hospital wing flew open, and a flying Czar came through.

"Someone, help!" The distressed skull yelled, and soon Bree came running in followed by a woman in a dress and long brown hair. The Czar seem to looked around the room, and let a yell of delight exit his mouth. Then he flew straight at me, and buried himself in my gut, with one of his antlers digging in to the bullet wound.

"OWW! Get off me you stupid skull!" I yelled, and proceeded to throw Czar at a garbage can, who just floated away from it before hitting it. Bree looked at me, and a smile graced her face as she rushed over and gave me a tight hug. "Again, OWW!" Bree moved a way looking apologetic, but a smile still held its place on her lips.

"I thought you never go to wake up." Bree said, as the other woman came over, and looked me over. "When I saw all scars you had...Why do you look shocked?" I grabbed the blanket next to me, and wrapped around my torso, and tried to hide in it. All four pairs of eyes stared at me, and I could see each had questions to ask.

"Its none of your business." I said gruffly, and tried to hide further into the blanket. The woman with brown hair came up to me, and held out her hand.

"I'm Zelda, and who might you be?" She asked, and I was surprised at how much warmth came out of her voice. I slipped my hand out of the blanket and shook her hand.

"I'm Leo." I answered, and I then felt warmth come up my arm. It felt uncomfortable, which was odd, and I quickly removed my hand and put it back under the blanket. Zelda gave a strange look, but held her warm smile on her face.

"Leo, may I ask what kind of powers you have?"

"Powers?" I asked, and Zelda looked perplexed.

"You have used you powers before right?" I shook my head, and Zelda moved her hand to my head. I scooted back away from her touch, and glared at her.

"What were trying to do Zelda?" Bree asked, able to gain some some composure over her words. Out of the corner of my Wolf leaned forward, and seemed oddly tense.

"I was trying what I did earlier, and..."

"What did you do to me!" I jumped off the bed and moved away from the strange woman, and in the process dropped the blanket around me.

Zelda moved, but was strangely stopped when Wolf growled. Zelda looked at the lupine puzzled, but then looked a Bree. Bree nodded, and started to move, but had the ended in the same result of getting stopped by Wolf's growl.

"He obviously doesn't want to be bothered," Wolf said harshly, "So leave him alone." Zelda didn't say anything, but gave a small nod.

"Vani," Bree whispered, and Zelda stopped, giving the girl a perplexed look, "Leo, I'm sorry, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." her hands moved in front of her, and she gave a small bow.

"Why are you bowing?" Czar asked, and I held back a laugh as Zelda grabbed the skull who floated by her. "Hey let me go!"

Bree straighten back up, "Well, its a form of a apology from my home planet Jovilone, and I wanted to make sure that you are not hurt."

I gave Bree a small smile, "Well, thanks. I'm just don't like being surprised." Bree returned with a nod, and then walked past Zelda, grabbing her hand and pulling the woman away. I pulled a hand through my hair, and let a sigh escape my lips. I looked over at the lupine, and saw that he was staring at me. I then realized I dropped the blanket, and quickly went to grab it and wrap myself back into it.

As I sat down on the bed I noticed a piece of paper with a key laid on top of it, and picked it up both. "What's this?"

"A schedule of your classes," The lupine leaned forward and pointed and the top of the page, "It also tells who your roommate is for the year is. Which is me." Wolf leaned back and propped his feet up on my bed. I shook my head and pressed my fingers at my temples, and started to rubbed in small circles.

"This is way to much to take in." I muttered, and Wolf let out a small chuckle.

"Face it, its your new reality, as much as it is for everyone else here." Wolf responded, and I let out a groan. I looked at the closed window by the doctor's desk, and watched as the sun started to set, and smiled to myself. _At least the sunset is the same. _I thought, and watched as the lupine went back to cleaning his gun.

" I know I'm good looking, but still its rude to stare." The lupine stated, and I was caught off guard.

"What?"

"You were staring at me, and very openly to."

"Oh, I was just thinking." I muttered, more to myself than Wolf. The lupine shook his head, and put down his mostly cleaned gun.

"About what?" He asked, and I started to pull my hand through my hair again.

"Well I never really thanked you for... you know, saving me." The lupine looked at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Well sometimes I got to play the hero."

**Mysterious Figure PoV**

I watched father as we reviewed the scene before him, and waiting his evaluation of my mission. I watched as the screen in front of him flashed to when I was about to deliver the killing blow to the black haired teen. I also continue to watch as the stupid wolf intervened at the last second, and saved the puny teen.

Father chuckled, and turned around and had a smile plastered on his face. " I appraise you for a mission well done, and I hope you will to such a great job on your next one, Agent One." I bowed respectivly at the complement, and knowing how few he gave.

"Thank you father." Father stopped and faced one more time, fury written across his face.

"What have I told you about calling me that! You will address me by Name!" I stumbled back, and father realized his mistake.

I saluted father, "I apologize, Tabuu."

**Their you go, the mysterious figure's father is tabuu. But why did she attack Leo, what was exactly was her mission, and why am I doing something DBZ reference. I don't know, but Next on Brawl High: The Beginning, Leo and the others go to class for the first time! So hope you all review, and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Tutors

**Me: He-**

**Leo:Shut it, I been cooped up in your mind, and one thing is for sure, Your crazy.**

**Me:(shrugs) technically, If I'm crazy, then all my characters are crazy, like Vay.**

**Leo:(snorts) Yeah well he might be crazy, I'm no way crazy.**

**Vay:Excuse me?**

**Me:Um...So Vay how do you like Brawl High?**

**Vay: It's stupid.**

**Leo:At least it's more realistic.**

**Vay:(rolls eyes) Oh yeah, talking furries are so real.**

**Leo and Vay:(banters while SilentPerson looks at spectators)**

**Me: So...Um...on with the show?**

**Ganondorf: SilentPerson has no hand of owning SSB or any other major game.**

**Me:Hey!**

**Ganondorf: He does own however the craziness of his mind, this storyline, and any kind of stupid jokes he may or may not make. He also does not own Bekah, Brian and Czar, Olivia, Fang, or Bree.**

**Chapter 6: Tutors.**

** Fang's Pov**

After, somehow, enduring the night of gas with Wario, I quickly had sprinted to the lounge area between the cafeteria and hospital wing. After taking a quick breath, I ran down a nearly concealed hallway to Hand's office, and almost punched through the door from the roughness of my knocking. A small flamboyant 'come in' was made, and I threw open the door to a disturbing scene. My ears flattened against my head, and I felt my face flush.

There on a runway stood Crazy Hand's human form...in a dress...wearing high heels. Crazy looked at me, and he seemed surprised. Master Hand stood in front of his brother, and had a goofy smile placed on his face. I forgot immediately what I was had planned on to rant on, and turned tail and ran.

**Bekah's PoV**

"So how do tutors work?" Bree asked, and I couldn't help to laugh. As we walked into the cafeteria, Leo had finally made appearance, but I couldn't help to look at the scars that seem to dance along his skin. Bree pulled at my sleeve, and shook her head.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, as Leo grabbed a plate of food, and headed to a secluded table in the corner of the room.

Bree shook her head, "No, but he got really scared when I mentioned them when I saw him last night."

"Wonder why?" I pondered, and soon forgot as I remembered our previous conversation. "Oh tutors our you personal brawling coach, and usually help with whatever power or weapon skills you have."

Bree nodded, "Okay, so who's your tutor?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Actually I have two instructors, I'm trained in Tae-Kwon-do, and I train in two types of weapons, Nun-chuks and a saber. Snake is my martial arts tutor, and helps me with perfecting my Tae-Kwon-do, Nun-chuks and with part of the saber. I can preform minor spells of magic of the simple elements of earth, fire, water, air, and slight healing. Zelda is the main Tutor in that."

Bree and I grabbed our breakfest, and headed over where Leo was drinking a cup of coffee, "So for me it would be...?" Bree seem to mule over something while we sat down across from Leo.

"Hey Leo." I greeted, but Leo just grunted, and continue to nurse his coffee. I turned back to

Bree, "What's your powers?"

"Well, I have powers of the element ice, I can use a whip, and I can fight hand to hand." Bree answered, and I couldn't help, but give her a evil smile.

" A whip huh?" I gave her sly look, "Well I didn't know you were into to that thing Bree." Bree looked confused, but Leo started to cough and spitting out coffee with his turning a bright red. I waved my hand, "Anyway, probably Ness can help you with you Ice powers, and for you whip and combat skills," I looked over to a relaxed Snake, eating a piece of bacon and reading The Art of War, "I bet Snake won't mind to help." As if on hearing his name, the military man looked up and arced a eyebrow, I gave him a little wave and we went back to talking.

After a little bit, other Brawlers filled up the cafeteria, and couldn't help to get puzzled by Fang getting dragged in by Wolf, who was followed by Brian and Czar, and kept on muttering about, "Crazy, dress, heels, horror." He dragged over to the villain table where Bowser and Gannypoo was sitting.

Bree elbowed me, and looker over at her to see pointing slightly at Leo. I looked over at the black-haired teen, and was surprise to see he put down his coffee, and seem to be following the four of them, or more importantly, Wolf. I looked back over at Bree and gave a nod of thanks, _Wow, she's very observant, better be careful when we brawl. _I thought as I looked back at Leo, and saw him still watching the older lupine, and something was different about him. _Weird._

Soon all of us were interrupted as the two Hands floated in, as their normal appearances. They continued to float over to the villain's table, and most of the brawlers fell silent as Crazy hand floated down, changed into his human form, got right up in front of a scared Fang, and handed him a piece of paper. The three of us couldn't here what Crazy said, but it made Fang nod enthusiastically.

**Fang PoV**

"You do not open up that envelope till your by yourself, understand?" Crazy whispered threateningly, and I gave quick nods. Crazy smiled cruelly, changed back to Hand form, and floated off and started to hum a strange tune.

"Thats," Master stated, "is why you don't walk into our office without knocking."

**Leo PoV**

I hated it. Dr. Mario said I could leave this morning when I woke up, and I got excited about able to go get a shirt. Sadly, Wolf had left, and I didn't really know anyone else well enough to show me to my room. Which is why I felt like everybody eyes were burning holes into my torso at the moment I entered the cafeteria. _Wonderful, just wonderful_, I thought sourly, and went back to sipping my lukewarm coffee.

After Craid had left, Rebekah and Bree had went back to discussing Tutors, and everyone's powers. I listen, discretely, while I tried to finish off my coffee, and leave to go search for my room. I let my wondered as I looked back over at Wolf, and couldn't help to think about what happened in the last day. _I got in a car, which was somehow a limo. I met six different people, Bree, Rebekah, Brian and Czar, Fang, and Olivia. I pull joined a academy that is not suppose to exist by my dimension's logic. I Nearly got killed by someone who supposedly no one knows about. Wolf saved me and carried me to the hospital wing. I wake up, Freak when Zelda tries to touch me I freak, and Wolf protects me again. _I listed in my mind, and let out a deep sigh, _Just another freakin day of my life._

I finished my coffee, and moved to throw to grab my untouched plate, put a hand grabbed my shoulder, and firmly pushed me down in my seat. "Eat." It commanded, and I looked behind me to see Wolf standing their, a frown etched onto his face. I looked across the table to ask for help, but both Bekah and Bree were gone. I then looked around the cafeteria to see it basically empty.

"Oh," I muttered, and looked at Wolf, "How long was I sitting here?"

Wolf shook his head, " About a hour after those two left." He pointed at my plate again. "You need to eat, you get paired with your tutor today."

"I can't eat in the morning." I argued, and Wolf rolled his eye.

"Well your going have a great time defending yourself," He waved his hand in a nonchalant way, " and your still recovering anyway, so you need all the energy you can get."

I looked at the lupine hard, and he just simply stared back. I grabbed the fork beside the plate, and slowly began to eat some cold eggs. _Ewwwww, _I thought, but I refused to show indication to the lupine. He crossed his arms and sat down across the table from me as I ate the rest of breakfast. As I finished, the lupine took my empty plate and cup, and got up and tossed them into the trash. Luckily they were made of paper, so no one had to wash anything.

As Wolf got back, I rubbed the newest scar that was on my shoulder, and moved to get up, but the lupine stopped me with a question. " Why do you have so many?"

I froze, and tensed as a memory tried to surface, but I pushed back, and forced myself to stay calm, "It's none of your business." I winced at how flat my voice was, but Wolf only nodded. "Where is our room?" I tried to put more emotion in to the question, but it was still to strained.

"Follow me." Was all the lupine said as we left the cafeteria.

**A Few Hours Later...**

I felt better with a Linkin Park shirt on, and happy that it felt like that no one was actually staring at me. All of the students and brawlers were assembled in the main teaching building, and all the people in the crowd seem to brim with anticipation and excitement. I was confused about I was suppose to do, and it didn't help me that Wolf abandoned me to defend for myself. I sighed as people mingled, and I stood off to the side, watching all the others.

Olivia was talking to a blue haired swords man with a tiara, Rebekah was talking to some dude in camouflage, Brian with Czar and Fang were with Wolf, and lastly Bree was talking to the strange woman who tried to touch me yesterday. I pulled a hand through my hair, and was surprised when a tall greenish tinted man with orange hair came up to me.

He looked at me, and held out his hand, "I'm Ganondorf, it is nice to meet you Leo." I looked at him with a puzzled look, and then shook the out stretched hand.

"Um..." I mumbled, "How do you know my name?" Ganondorf gave a polite soft smile, and pointed at Wolf in the distance. I rolled my eyes, "Figures."

Ganondorf chuckled, and grew quite serious, "Why are you standing by yourself?"

I rubbed the back of my head, embarrased, "I have no idea what I'm actually suppose to be doing right now."

"I see." Ganondorf looked down at me and smiled, "How about I be your tutor?" I blinked a few times at how blunt the question was asked. I recovered shortly, and gave him a grin.

"That would be great, and saves me a lot of trouble." I replied, and the man gave me a slight nod before we started talking about a schedule.

**Fang PoV**

I excused myself from the group and left to go to the bathroom, or thats what I said I was doing. As I entered the bathroom I opened the letter that Crazy handed me, and was surprised to see a explanation about why he ended up in a dress.

**Leo:Why are you cutting it off there**

**Me: Because I'm allowing other people who read this to actually write about How Crazy, or Craid ended up in a dress.**

**Leo:How does it work?**

**Me:Basically they can use anything they want, instead of Oc's in the story, or Wolf any other SSBM or SSBB character is open game to explain why Craid ended up in a dress.**

**Leo: and Why?**

**Me:(smiles) because I want to include all the faithful readers who been reading, and I think everyone would get kick out of it.**

**Leo:Thats understandable I guess.**

**Me:So everyone those are the little rules, Its not a contest, but just something to get others into the story, and by the next chap I will inform all who written and posted about Craid's little situiation. So Next chap will be Learning My Powers hope you all enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 7: Sleep after Power

**Me: Another solo Leo chapter, an next chapter will include Olivia, Bree, and Brian. I had to do this chapt before the next one so eh. I usually do Leo solo, Leo and two others, and Three Ocs by themselves. Also... I blame Persona 4 for the lateness of this...the anime is really good...**

** Leo: Stupid basic disclaimer stuff... Yeah He doesn't own it, I pretty sure we are all clear of this...Also...Your usually very punctual...**

** Me:Well I been incredibly busy lately...**

** Leo:Got a boyfriend.**

** Me:HELL NO!**

** Leo:Then why the reaction?**

** Me:Quit being so smug, Your not suppose to be smug.**

** Leo: I can be out of character when I'm not in the story...**

** Me:Wonderful.**

Chapter seven: Sleep after Power

Leo's PoV

Ganondorf wanted a head start on training, and scheduled our first session for that afternoon. By how my Schedule stated, my morning classes would be chosen on what kind of powers I would use in the practice match a week from now. So after the slight conversation with Ganondorf, We agreed to meet back in the gym after it cleared out of the other brawlers.

Luckily, I had enough time to run back to the room I shared with Wolf, and to grab some much needed stuff. As I started to run up the a second flight of stairs that would take me to hallway with my room, My vision went slightly blurry, and I started to feel dizzy. I slowed down as I reached the top, and started to take slow breaths. I sat down on the stairs, and laid my head in lap. The wound where the bullet hit me began to burn, and I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from screaming.

_Why now? _I thought as, the pain slowly subsided, and left me feeling sickly. I moved to stand up, and was glad to see that no one saw my little episode. I quickly made my way to the end of the hallway, and dug out my key to my room as I got up to my door.

I stepped into the room and slipped the key back into my pocket. The room itself was not small by no means, which was to be suspected. I actually looked around the spacious room for the first time, and was surprised see the multitude of objects in the room. On the far side of the room, by the window, was a large bookcase that was already filled with large books. On the left and right side were the two large beds, with one already made with red and black covers. The other had my bags sitting on it, but like when I previously visited the room, still had no type of comforter.

Next to each of the beds were desks, with laptops that had a circle emblem with a vertical and horizontal slash. Wardrobes Stood on the opposite side of the bed, and were made of seem to be just furnished brown wood, like the desks. Next to Wolf's desk though was a open door, and in their stood a clean bathroom. I rubbed the back of my head and a grinned a little, _At least I won't have to share the bathroom with anyone. _I thought, and went up to my bags, and started searching through them.

"Now where could it be?" As I finished pulling out clothes out of the first bag, I hadn't found it yet and I started to worry.

"There is no way that I'm going to survive without it!" I grumbled, and opened the second bag that was partially filled with personal belongings. As I dug out most of the bag, I saw what I was looking for the whole time. "Finally!"

I grabbed the MP3 player out of the bag, and gave a sigh of relief. I was incredibly silver and dented, it was really old, and probably one of the few things that I kept close. I turned it on and put on the white headphones as Linkin Park's Points Of Authority. I smiled, and started to put up all my clothes. I hung up my shirts and pants, and put them in the wardrobe. I opened up a small cabinet in the bottom and put socks, undershirts, and underwear into them and closed the wardrobe.

I moved all the CDs and few books I own over to the empty part of the bookshelf, and quickly adjusted it. I slid the two empty bags under the bed, and now sat down. I just sat and listen to the music, as it changed from all different types of music. I closed my eyes, and felt the beat. I sighed, _If only everything was as simple as this... _I thought, and I slowly allowed my self to drift. I was aware of every thing, I just simply didn't care about it.

I didn't realized Wolf come in until he literally pushed me in the chest. Since I was really focused on my balance, I fell back on the unmade bed, and looked at the lupine surprised. Wolf was there smirking at me, "Finally you noticed me."

"Huh?" Was all I replied with, and the lupine chuckled.

"You do realize its been a few hours since the meeting, right?"

I blinked a few times, "What?" I looked down at the MP3 in my hand, saw the time, and jumped up, "Crap I'm late for my tutoring with Ganondorf!" I ran out the still open door, but still heard Wolf.

"It's going to be a interesting year."

I arrived in the Gym to see Ganondorf sitting on the floor, cross-legged, with his eyes closed. I took off my earphones, and slid them into my pockets. I walked up silently, trying not to disturb the large man. As I closer, Ganondorf opened his eyes, and looked up at me. "You do realize punctuality is a must if your even going to remotely gain the ability to use you powers."

I brought a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't-

"It's, I apologize." He interrupted, and I stopped confused.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, makes it sound like your pathetic and weak." Ganondorf explained, "It sounds better if you say I apologize, and it helps keep your dignity in place."

"Okay, so I apologize for being late," I held up the battered MP3 player, "I got distracted listening to music."

Ganondorf nodded, "Its understandable, but please from now on refrain from being late." He gave a short wave of his hand in front of him. "Please sit so that we may begin." I gave small nod, and sat in front of the large man.

I scratched the back of my head, and looked at my tutor, "So what do you mean my powers?"

"You have not realize your potential?" Ganondorf asked, and I shook my head. "How odd..." He mused, and held out his hands, palms toward the ceiling. "Place your hands on top of mine."

"Why?" I objected, and the man sighed.

"I have the ability to see people's powers that they have, if both of the parties comply." He pointed at his hand, and then at mine. "So if you would please follow my instructions, this will be over quickly."

"Fine." I relented, and placed my hands on his. I felt a small jolt, and some kind of calmness come over me, and I slowly closed my eyes. The peace was pleasant, with the only sound of Ganondorf's mumbling piercing that peace. After a short while, Ganondorf stopped, and the calm that seemed to build up, disappeared.

I opened my eyes to see Ganondorf staring at me, curiously, "Are you sure you never used your powers?"

"I didn't even know I had powers, dude." I said as I scratched my cheek out of embarrassment.

Ganondorf shook his head, "Do not call me dude. I'm your teacher right now, so no casual pleasantries." I grumbled out a yes sir, and Ganondorf continued, "If you do not want to call me Ganondorf, then call me Ganon."

"Yes, sir." I repeated.

"Moving on." Ganon said, "Their is power in you, and you have tapped into it before, because I can sense it is actually flowing in body quite freely."

I groaned as I rubbed my temples, "Why does it matter? I can't use them now!"

"Maybe you can." Ganondorf intersected the thought, and I looked at him puzzled, "If you can somehow reacquaint yourself with the power..."

"Reacquaint?"

Ganondorf nodded, "Yes like a memory of some kind." Ganon saw my obvious confusion, and took pity on me. "Do you have a part of a memory that seems to not be their between two points of time?"

"Like sleep?" I chuckled, and Ganon rolled his eyes.

"No. When your actually awake." He stated bluntly, not seeing the humor. "Did you have any occurrences of such?" I took in my tutor's words and thought about it. Their were multiple parts of my life so far that I didn't quite remember. As I thought about it, it was quite strange, but I always ignored it, cause it never bothered me to much. Not as much as, that one event.

I looked back up at Ganon, and nodded, "I understand what your talking about now, not the power bit, but about the memory."

"Good," Ganondorf smiled, "you just have to access one of those memories I would believe for you to access you power."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Alright, I'll give it my best shot." I closed my eyes, and focused on the memory I knew that I would use.

_**I was in the backseat of a car, and I could see mom behind the wheel, and Sis in the front seat of the car. The three of us were laughing, and couldn't help but feel envy toward their long blond hair, which seem to captured the moonlight. I saw Sis turn around in the seat, and stuck out her tounge, and crossed her brown eyes. I repeated the gesture, and Mom rolled her same brown eyes, reflected in the rear view mirror.**_

_** I then heard a cruching of metal, and the car flipped over, and started to roll. There was screaming, a mix of all three of ours. The car stopped on its side, and the screaming ceased. I looked up to see a gash across Sis's right eye, and blood slowly dropping down her face. Mom was unconscious, and I felt scared. I wanted mommy. I wanted sissy. I didn't want to die. Fear gripped me and I started to cry. Sis tried to get free of her seat belt, but passed out. I saw fire on the front of the car.**_

_** I started to freak out, and the flames got larger. I-I-I**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and felt the tears stream out of my eyes as huge amounts of pain washed over me. I was fell back and curled up in a ball, and rocked back forth, and saw Ganon in the edges of my vision.

He put a hand on my forehand and started chanting. He gasped soon afterward and focused fully on me. "You need to focus on that pain! Push it outward! Do you hear me! It will tear you apart if you don't!" He commanded, and I tried to do as he said. I focused on the pain the best that I could, but I didn't know how to push it outside of my body. I clenched my fists, and more tears rolled down my face. I then felt my mother's rings pressed against my fingers, and just pushed.

"AHHH!" I bolted upright onto my feet as my left arm swung out, and I focused as much of the pain through my hand. I felt a surge of power, and then something covered my hand all the way to my elbow. There was still pain though, so I copied what I did to my left arm to my right, and the same heaviness of a object covered me.

As the last of the pain left me, I gasped for breath, and fell forward unto my knees, and hands...Or what use to be my hands. On my left arm was a sort of black gauntlet, and was different from gauntlet's I have read or seen. It came out to a point at each of my fingers, their was no kind of creases for movement, and yet it was bendable. At my elbow I could see that it seem to fit around it, like a glove. At the start of my elbow though, a long pointed spike that went all the way up to my elbow took place.

The same was for my right gauntlet too, but was of pure white. As I sagged forward a little bit more, I felt Ganon grabbed me around my midsection, and helped support me up. I leaned against him for support as we moved toward classic gym bleachers. I slumped down on them as Ganondorf somehow magically formed a towel to help wipe of the sweat and tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face, and I gave a small nod. I was so drained, I didn't even argue with Ganon's babying me.

"I just need a breather." I muttered, and I looked up as Ganondorf touched the black gauntlet.

"Darkness..." He whispered, and I arched a eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You have the power of Darkness, and," Ganon gestured at the white gauntlet, "The power of light. It is no wonder that it almost tore you apart."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"Darkness and light are two separate entities on there own. They have co-existed since the beginning of time of any dimensions. They can be paired together like a coin." I rolled my eyes at the timeless coin saying, "But when the two tried to mix, Its like trying to mix water and fire-"

"I didn't fizzle out though..." I interrupted, but Ganon continued on.

"So, the two forces were mixed inside of you, and when you broke the barrier in your mind-"

"Wait!" I commanded, and Ganon stopped surprised. "I didn't break any kind of barrier, I remember the usual stuff."

"Really?" Ganon asked, and seem puzzled for a second. "What did you remember if you don't mind me asking?"

I froze, "I do mind actually." I said coolly, and Ganon flinched back physically. I got up and look down at my gauntlets, and groaned, "How am I going to get rid of these things, I cant just wear them all the time."

Ganondof chuckled, and raised up a fist. I watched as it was shrouded in darkness, and disappeared. "Just focus on letting it dissipate, and it will disappear." I remained silent, expecting more, but Ganon did not say much else. I realized I was going have to try what he said, and shook my head as I focused on my gauntlets.

I could feel a slight pulse in the connection between my gauntlets and me, as if they were alive. In my mind I pictured my hands appearing again, and the gauntlets disappearing into thin air. I concentrated on this thought, and after a few minutes I felt air caressing my hands again. I gave a sigh of relief and rubbed my arms.

"So now what?" I asked, and Ganon looked thougtful.

"Well we have been here over a hour-"

"What!" I interrupted again, "How?"

"Again, don't interrupt me while I speak." Ganon lectured, and continued, "We were sitting on the floor for a good forty-five minutes." I blinked a few times, surprised by the revelation.

"Oh, so I guess we're done for the day?" As Ganon nodded, I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my Mp3 player, and put on my headphones. Before I turned it on I looked at Ganondorf and smiled.

"Thanks for tutoring me though."

***  
>After I got back to my room, I found pillows and blankets covering my bed, and I couldn't help to laugh at the design of them. The blanket was a swirl of black and white, obviously matching my gauntlets, and the pillows were each a solid color of black or white. I just shook my head, and moved to go take a shower.<p>

When I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in black pajamas and gray wife-beater, I saw Wolf sitting on his bed, and was kicked back, reading a small paperback book. The lupine looked over his book, and arched a eyebrow ridge. "Why weren't ya at dinner?"

I carried my dirty clothes over to a small chute by the bedroom door, and opened it and tossed my clothes into it, and looked back at the lupine and shrugged, "I'm more tired than hungry at the moment."

Wolf looked down back at his book, "I see." I walked over to my desk, and opened up the laptop and booted it up. I watched surprised as multiple folders and links popped up, and didn't recognize most. I saw the internet explorer icon, and a folder labeled 'Earth's textbooks. I opened up the folder and saw a extensive list of multiple subjects, and couldn't help to groan. _Am I really going to learn all of this? _I though and closed the folder.

I closed the laptop, and flopped down unto my bed, and couldn't help to snuggle into the softness of the bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep, exhausted by today's events.

**Leo: Dude, do you realize how long this chapter is?**

**Me: I know a little over 3000 words if I'm right.**

**Leo:With out our pointless banter?**

**Me: Then its 2880 words exactly.**

**Leo:Wow A long chapter to make up for missing a whole week of a update.**

**Me: I guess so. So I hope everyone liked todays chapter, and I hope every reviews it. **

**Leo:(Pulls out a list) On a side note, A shout-out to Volition for a fanart of me. Its on deviant art and his name is **DaIamgeTwister. **Also, before this chapter goes up this story has, six chapters(technically) 11950 words, 33 reviews, 792 hits, 3 Favs, and 4 alerts .**

**Me:(Starts crying) People actually like my story!**

**Leo:(Rolls eyes) Grow up.**


	9. another update yay

Well something happened to my laptop like today, so at the moment I am at a friends house typing this up and posting it. I do not know how long it will be till I get it fixed, hopefully relatively soon, but until then I cant really post, I promise I will come back and post to the ones who read my stories. It is not going to long hopefully, and I cant really say much. So I hope you all of you enjoy what little of my stories are posted, and until next time…

SilentPerson


	10. chapter 8

**We all come back to Leo and SilentPerson...Who's sharping up a knife?**

**Leo:Soooooo, Why are you doing this?**

**SilentPerson: (Glares at Leo) Because some women at my job nearly chopped of my finger, Thats why!**

**Leo: and your going to kill her?**

**SilentPerson: Oh no, I'm just going to scare the shit out of for nearly doing it. (Holds up stitched up finger.)**

**Leo: (Wistles) so does it hurt.**

**SilentPerson: Nope, still have pain pills from when I broke my hand. Now excuse me while I go do said deed.(Leaves room)**

**Leo:...Well I hope he enjoys jail, so I guess I'll be posting the next chapter or two. So Olivia take it away.**

**Olivia: The typical disclaimer stuff,(Looks at Leo) I really don't see the point of this.**

**Leo: Neither do I...**

Chapter 8: Goin to School

Brian's Pov

Even if I was in a different dimension, breakfast was still plain and boring. I watched the room slowly filled up with other brawlers and students, and noted that when Leo came in that he was walking with Ganondorf and Bowser, conversing. Another headache formed when Leo entered the room, and it made no since. I watched as Leo waved by at Ganondorf and Bowser, and went to sit down with Rebekah and Bree. _Why does he cause all of these__ headaches? _I couldn't help to voice my concerns to Czar, who was also equally puzzled.

"Well we don't really understand what triggers your headaches do we?" Czar asked, and I just shrugged, and Czar floated up off the table and looked at me, "And kid, maybe you just are tired and having constant headaches from lack of sleep."

"Maybe..." and I let out a sigh as more the room slowly filled up, and Czar descended back down onto the table.

"Maybe?" Czar questioned, and I looked down at my companion.

"The headaches are similar to when I contact the dead." I said, and I knew Czar would have flinched if he had a body.

"Wait," Czar interjected, "So that emo punk guy is some zombie?"

I rolled my eyes, "I pretty sure he would be stinking of rotten flesh if he was, Czar."

"Oh well," Czar said, "At least it would have been something vaguely interesting to watch." I finished the rest of the plain breakfast and went and picked up Brian. "So what's our first class?"

"Target practice with Pit, then Dimensional Studies, gym, lunch, and then tutoring with Wolf." I recited, and Czar seemed to nod.

"Their seems to be a lot of more students this year." Czar stated as we were exiting the main building, and I couldn't help to see that he was right. Master hand at the end of last year stated that we should include more brawlers, and be able to hold a mass tournament at the end of each year. I had not done so well the past year against the original brawlers, but surprisingly against other students, I had did well. I made it to the third tier rank match, and fought against Samus, and I regrettably got my butt handed to me.

As I entered the archery field beside the gym building, I saw Pit flying in the air, shooting targets that were shot out of a electronic pitching machine. As I walked up Pit used a remote on his wrist that stopped the machine, and he flew down and greeted me.

"Brian, How have you been doing, friend?" Pit greeted, in a slight british accent.

"I been better, but I'm still fine." I replied, and the angle nodded.

"Okay then I guess we're going start out with only a few targets at normal speed." Pit moved a hand to his the device, and looked at me. " Are you ready?"

I tossed Czar into the air, who stopped himself, and made a angry noise somewhere only a throat should be. I raised out my hands out in front of me, and made sure my feet were evenly spaced out. "Ready."

The first target flew out into the air, and I quickly shot it down with plasma. A second one shot out of the same chute, and I switched hands and shot it down with blast of Ice. I soon fell in sync with the targets being shot, and Pit added more targets that were fired at once. I focused on the targets, and moved my hands accordingly. _I have to get better, if I'm going to win that tournament__ this year, I need to be faster._

Olivia's PoV

I smiled at myself as I watched Nana, Popo, Kid Link, Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas playing a game of tag. I turn back around and focused on my instructor, Link. He was going through the another lesson of swordplay, and I listen to his explanation.

"...nd since you have a thin sword, you can't block or parry against a larger blade. You have to be more precise, but also be powerful enough to leave a sting with your blade. Do you understand Olivia?" Link asked, and I nodded, and I looked at the standard watch that all students and brawlers have to wear. _Not time for the next class, I need to stall._

"Link, is it true that you can fit any item into your Hat?" I faked actual fascination, and Link fell right for it.

"Of course it can!" Link pulled of his Hat and started to rummage through it, "I have my bomb sack, my boomerang, a few bottles. My hoo.." as Link rattled on about all the items he kept in his hat. _Adults are so gullible, _I thought snidely, and watched as Link pulled out more stuff that was against the time and space laws.

"But," I interrupted the Hylian, "You can't fit your body into it." Link laughed at my unknown bait.

"I can do you one better, I can fit my whole body into here with all my stuff!" Link said, and began to climb into his Hat. He quickly disappeared, and Olivia smiled as the time on the watch stated it was time to move to the next class.

"Thanks Link! I have to go get to class! See you tomorrow!" I said the last part in a sing song voice, and jumped up and moved to the main building for dimensional studies. Even if studying your dimensions main subjects, it was better than hearing some adult talk about how great they were with a particular skill. That's why kids were always better, they see everything in a different perspective, and didn't really care about differences.

"As I made my way to the Library for my dimensions books, I saw Leo, Bree, and Rebekah talking beside the doors to Library, and having nothing else to really do I decided to go check up on Leo and see how he was doing.

As I walked up Leo waved a little greeting, and I gave a small nod. "So how's your shoulder?" I asked, trying to be more concern about The older teen.

Leo rolled the shoulder that got shot, and shrugged, "Fine, still kinda sore, but I think that was from Ganon's training yesterday."

I felt my draw drop at that announcement, "Your instructor is Ganondorf."

Leo sighed, "Oh come on he isn't that bad of a guy..." I let the word sink in before Leo started again, "Okay He is a 'bad guy'," Leo did air quotes around bad guy, "but if people gave him a chance you would see that he isn't that bad."

"Oh, Leo," Rebekah shrugged, and shook her head, "You will never learn will you." Bree and I giggled at the teasing of Leo who rolled his eyes.

"What ever, I just want to get my books so I can study." Leo muttered, and moved toward the door. I looked at the other two girls and we all giggled at Leo's obvious embarrassment. We followed Leo through the library doors, who actually held the door open.

"My," I quirked, "What a gentleman." Leo's face turned a darker read, and said something along the lines of shut up. The four of us moved to the librarians desk, which was being operated by Marth.

Marth gave us a small smile, "Hello 'Bekah and Olivia, Its nice to see that you came back again this year." He pulled out two set's off books, and on top had a labeled with our names on it. I grabbed mine set, and Rebekah did the same with hers. Marth looked at Bree and Leo and smiled, "Hello you two, may I ask what your names are?"

"Hello," Bree said, and I could see she was coming more comfortable with the english language, "I'm Bree, and this is my friend.." She waved a hand toward Leo, who tilted his head slightly, as if bowing.

"Leo, princess." Every stopped and stared at Leo, who was confused at the sudden silence, "What?"

"I'm sorry to inform you I'm not a women Leo." Marth stated, a small smile on his lips, and Leo blinked a few times, and groaned. Rebekah busted out laughing, I stifled a giggle, but Bree must have thought of the same thing, because her face was scarlet, and she was looking down at her feet.

"Um..Sorry sir, I saw the tiara, and umm..." Leo moved a hand through his hair, more embarrassed than before.

Marth chuckled, "Oh it isn't a problem, at least you had proper manners while making the mistake." Leo gave a shy smile at the prince, and I couldn't help to regret my earlier judgement of Leo, from when we first arrived at the school.

Bree's PoV

After getting our dimensional studing out of the way, Leo and I had another class together, so we said our good byes to Bekah and Olivia, and made our way to Basic Brawl Weapons and Devices, who was taught by someone named Samus. As we made our way back to the gym, Leo was looking at his hands. He was flexing them, and small bones could be heard popping. Then all of the sudden a strange White metallic object formed around his fore arm and hand.

He flexed the parts were his fingers were enclosed and sighed, "What am I going to do..." Leo mulled over to himself, and I couldn't help to fill slightly curious.

"Do what?" I asked, and Leo snapped out of his stupor and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I guess I was lost in thought." He said, and whatever he summoned disappeared.

"May I ask what is on your mind?" I asked, still curious about his behavior.

"Its..." Leo lowered his head, let out a huff of air, "Complicated." I looked back to the gym as it got closer, and frowned at Leo's abruptness. I turned and looked at him, who seemed zoned out again. I stopped and grabbed his arm. He jerked up straighter, caught by surprise, and looked back at me.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, and he looked down at the ground.

"Its actually my powers and how I got them." He said, and I looked at him puzzled.

"Why would that-"

"Because," Leo Interrupted, "In my dimension, I shouldn't be able to have these powers. When we were all studying, I flipped through some of my dimensions powers, which mostly dealt in physical abilities."

"You're not giving much sense, Leo." I stated, and he sighed heavily.

"You mean 'making', and I know I'm not." We continued to walk, in silence for a bit , before Leo spoke back up. "In the book, it said dimensions can be three types, Physical, Magical, or Neutral. Physical dimensions deal with people who have more physical powers, and barely in magical ones. Magical Dimensions are more concerned with the will someone has, not their strength. Then the neurtral one has a balance of the two."

"So your powers aren't physical, but magical then?" Bree asked, but Leo looked thoughtful.

"That's what the problem is, my powers aren't fully physical, I think, and they don't really feel magical." Leo groaned and ran a hand through his hair, and we reached toward the front doors of the gym.

"Maybe you should talk to Ganondorf afterwards?" I suggested, and Leo gave a small nod. We pushed open the doors, and were surprised by a line of small red balls lined down the center of the room.

"Oh no…" Leo muttered, and I looked over to a woman in a tight blue jump suit, holding a small blue digital pad of a sort. What was strange, me and Leo were the only two in the room. "This is not going to end well."

**Leo: Soooooo, SP old laptop kinda messed up, and he couldn't update because He finally got a xbox 360. He is currently sleeping****, because in about a month college starts up. He left me note saying 'updates might be slower, but I promise to keep it up.' He does have a lot other hobbies and responsibilities he needs to do, and he hopes you all will understand that.**

**Minor Oc's: Pm me, a simple description, what they look and personality. a minor set of skills and fighting abliities. the reason is that just six random kids get accepted into a school whould be really weird, so yeah.**


	11. Chapter 9:Musical Tenancies

**Me: I needed a lighter chapter in the series.**

**Leo: What do you mean? **

**Me: You will see.**

**Capatain Falcon: (comes in and starts doing the Caramelldansen) SP does not own SSBB or anything else except the plot of the story and his character Leo Landers.**

Chapter 9: Musical Tendencies

Leo's Pov

After a unique game of dodge the recolored bombs, me and Bree left with soot colored skin, heading back to the main building for lunch. As we walked I couldn't help to think more about how my memory triggered the use of my powers, and tried to make sense of it. _How can my memory be the reason I use my powers, and the emotions that go with those those feelings?_

As we entered the main lobby of the dorms and cafeteria, an Interesting scene was scene going on, one of the students, I thought anyway, was trying to pull off another student's metal wolf face. The student with the metal wolf face pushed the other, and held up his middle finger, and then pointed at the student, an obvious rude gesture that anyone could understand. The groups of students left that were watching the scene, while a dark skin student with dark hair and highlights, and checked up on the one with the metal wolf face.

"That was weird." I stated, and Bree nodded her agreement. We continued on our way into the cafeteria, and paused, and took in a few unconscious students and brawlers. Dr. Mario, with the help of of a woman in white nurse gown, with blonde hair, was going around with smelling salts, trying to revive the passed out people. I was surprised to see that Fang was one of the knocked out students, and Wolf standing nearby shaking his head disappointingly.

Bree didn't stay long because she quickly moved toward where Zelda was standing with a Unconscious Link, and the two quickly began to talk. I had the same thing in mind as I walked toward Wolf, as I tried to not step on a passed out fat blue penguin. As I got closer, Wolf looked up, and I asked him what was with the students and the Brawlers.

"Well, Fang here," Wolf sofly kicked the passed out young lupine, "made a bet with that stupid fat penguin over there," Wolf nodded his head toward the unconscious penguin, "that he could eat more of Crazy Hand's cooking than he could, and some of the other students wanted in on the bet, and you can probably guess how that went." I looked around the room, and gave a small nervous laugh.

"Yeah," I agreed, and looked around the room, and saw that some of the students getting back on their feet. I rubbed the back of my head as a interesting thought came into my head, "So..um…who won?" I asked curiously, and Wolf chuckled, and pointed at a small cute round pink ball, that was still shoveling plate after platefuls into his mouth. I couldn't help, but make a little 'ahhhhh' at how cute the creature looked.

Wolf just rolled his eyes, and picked up Fang, and carried him out of the cafeteria, and I assumed to the hospital wing. I made a revelation after one more look around the room that I wasn't to hungry at the moment. So taking one last look around the messy cafeteria, I left, and decided to go back to my room and play my guitar.

As I climbed the steps to my sleeping quarters, I thought of all the songs that I could play that would be fun to play. _Maybe the In The End demo version, that was a good one, _I thought, but dismissed it, _No, I don't exactly know all the words to that version, maybe… _I knew what song, I was going to play, it would be fun, and I always enjoyed singing to it.

As I opened the door to Wolf's and my room, I was surprised to see a Amp beside my bed, with a note on top of it, and I took it off and read it.

_I hope you can start meditating more often, It will probably help you with your powers, and I asked Wolf what took you so long before or meeting for practice. He told me you were in a mediating state while listening to music, so I hope this helps._

_-Ganondorf_

I was kinda surprised to see that Ganondorf went out of his way to get me a amp to actually use for playing my guitar. I grabbed my guitar case, and pulled out the electric blue sunburst Gibson. I got the amp cord off the top of the amp, and plugged it into it appropriate place. I then played a few soft notes to make sure that the guitar was in tune, and when I was satisfied, I started with the first rift of the chorus of the song.

'Move and show me what you can do  
>When you step into the circle and shake like we do<br>Move when you just can't take it  
>And move if you just feel like breaking it'<p>

I felt each cord in my veins as I continued to play, I could feel the beat of the entire song in my head, even though the guitar I was strumming was the only sound that was being made. I kept singing the song as I felt power move through my veins. I smiled at myself as I remember something, something that I had no reason to have forgotten.

_My sis held out a present toward me, wrapped in a black box, with a electric blue bow on top of it. I was rocking on my heels, hands out, and kept on saying 'gimme, gimme, gimme!' She smiled as she moved the red scarf tighter around her neck._

_ "Okay, but you got to take very good care of it, alright?" She questioned, and I nodded my head real quickly and held out my hands further out. She patted my head with her free hand, and deposited the gift into my opened hands. I admired the wrapping of the present for a few seconds, and then ripped of the bow and wrapping only in a few moments. Then I opened the box, and I screamed out in joy at what it held._

_ Inside was portable Cd player, and specially painted with my favorite colors, just like the wrapping and the bow, electric blue and black. The headphones wrapped around were the color of plack, and seem to blend into my hair, and most of the Cd player was black, except for two electric blue lines coming across it._

_ I opened up the Cd player, and couldn't help but hug my sister tightly. Inside it was the newest Linkin Park Album, Hybrid Theory. She hugged me , and patted my head, "Happy sixth birthday sport."_

_ I can't believe I forgot such an awesome memory, _I thought, as I continued to play. I felt happy that this memory was more about joy than the bitterness. As I slowly finished the song I was playing, I heard some clapping, and looked up to see a Wolf standing in the doorway. The unexpected appearance the lupine made me stop playing, and Wolf chuckled.

"Your pretty good for someone your age." Wolf remarked, and I sat down on my bed, placing my guitar beside me.

"You think?" I asked, and rubbed the back of my neck.

Wolf walked over to his desk, and sat down in his chair, "Well, you are still kinda sloppy when you go between rifts, and it is would have been better if you had the other instruments playing too."

I blinked in surprised, not expecting the hardcore looking lupine to actually understand anything about music, "um, thanks for telling me." I replied, and moved to put my guitar back in its case. After closing the case, I looked at my watch, and realized I still had another ten minutes till I had to meet Ganondorf, and I sighed, bored that there was nothing else to do. I then remembered the note, and looked over at Wolf who had a book out and was reading.

"Hey Wolf." I said outloud, and grabbed attention.

"What is it?" Wolf answered, while still reading whatever book he was reading.

I rubbed the back of the neck, "How did you know I had a guitar?" Wolf looked over his book with his eye, and seemed to roll it.

"It was easy to know that it was a guitar because the shape of the case," Wolf gestured toward said case, "and you are obviously in love with music, so I just put two and two together." He was right, but it was little unnerving nether less that he had watched me without saying anything at all.

"Oh." Was all I was able to say, and Wolf went back to reading. I looked at the right side of his face, and saw the hi-tech eyepatch, and got curious about how he got it. I refrained though, cause it wasn't any of my business, and it was rude just to ask about something like that. I looked at my watch, and sighed in relief that it was time to meet up with Ganondorf for my mentoring thing, so I got up and waved bye to wolf

* * *

><p>"Focus on making a orb of dark energy in the center of your hand." Ganondorf instructed, as he held a orb of dark energy in the center of his palm. I tried to copy what Ganondorf was doing, holding out my dark gauntlet, and focusing the dark energy that I barely felt into the center of what would have been my palm. After a few minutes, I was sweating from concentration, but only achieved of making a small orb of dark energy the size of a pea.<p>

Ganondorf sighed, as he dispersed his that was the size of a basketball, and gestured for me to stop. "We should try something different." I suggested, as the pea sized dark energy dispersed, and Ganondorf seemed to think this over.

"You are correct," Ganondorf agreed, and I smiled at the small victory. Ganondorf waved a hand at the chains on my tripp pants, "can you take those off?" I unclipped one of the chains from two of the loops, and held it out to Ganon. He took it into his hand, and seemed to weigh it. "Can these chains support your weight?"

"Yeah, actually save my life once when I fell out of a tree," I explained, "One of the chains got caught in a limb, and held me suspended in the air. It allowed me to climb back unto a limb." Ganondorf looked at the chain, and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Do you think you can infuse the chain with one of your energies?" Ganondorf asked, and I answered with a shrug. "Attempt it." Ganon slightly commanded, and I took my chain that Ganon offered back. I closed my eyes, and focused on the light energy I felt this time, and forced toward the chain in my hand. I felt slight tiredness come over me, but when I opened my eyes, the chain I held seem to glow slightly, and Ganon had wicked smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it, I would say today's lesson is partial success." Ganondorf congratulated me, and I couldn't help to smile at how quick that I could access my powers. I hooked the chain back onto my pants, and was surprised that it stilled glowed slightly, even after leaving my grasp. I then took the second chain on the opposite side of my pants, and held it in my dark gauntlet. I focused on the dark energy I felt, and forced toward the chain. When I felt slightly more tired, I knew that the other chain most of had been infused with the dark energy.

I looked at the second chain, and it seemed to have the opposite effect than the previous chain, it seem to draw the light out of the air around it, and make things duller. Ganondorf watched intrigued about the turn events, and I clipped back on the chain to my pants. As I stood up, I stumbled a bit, but Ganon steadied me before I fell.

"Does this mean class is over?" I asked, with a slight smirk on my face, and Ganondorf chuckled.

"Yes class is over."

**Okay quick type up of a authors note, got to be at work in a few minutes, thanks for all the review they really mean a lot, I might have to start doing alternative weeks with my two main stories, will be easier for me that way. Keep sending Oc's I appreciate that people want theier Oc's in the story, no matter how minimal or major that I they are. I don't own MetalWolf(JazzHearts) or Justin Luster(Ruby1996). Both are great authors, so go check outh their stories. GTG BYE.**


	12. Chapter 10: Journal an a 'allout attack

**SP:Wooot, Chapter ten baby(Fist Pump)**

**Leo:Nothing really too special…..**

**Sp: Too me it is, because guess what?**

**Leo: What?**

**Sp: I have hit 50 Reviews :D**

**Leo:…and?**

**SP:What do you mean 'and?'**

**Leo: Well I've seen a lot of other stories with a lot more….**

**SP: Wow that's cold bro, Watever onto the story.**

**Leo:Look, we know all the stories on Fanfiction is not something the authors solely created, So why do we have disclaimers?**

**Chapter 10: Journals and a 'all-out attack'**

_Leo's Journal_

_August 27, 2012_

_A couple of cloudy memories cleared up this past week, and man, this week were the weirdest week of my life. Apparently, all the games in my dimension has their own dimension, in which the characters of those games leave their own normal lives. I'm not a huge gamer, never was or never will be, but honestly I should have been more suspicious when a stranger comes knocking at your door, and is like 'oh hello I'm Mr. Hand, and I want you to come to my school.' Honestly, if I was a detective, I would probably never solve a case._

_Then when I actually start on my way to school, I met 5 strange people, which not all of them are to bad honestly. Yeah, Brian's head is a cube, and so what Fang is a Furry? Honestly, the only one who was probably the weirdest out all of them was the other girl who came from the same dimension, Rebekah. She's nice and all, but that comment she made the last week made spit out some of mine coffee, which is unforgivable in my book, HMPH._

_When I got to the school, I get shot immediately, and I would have probably have been killed if it wasn't for Wolf._

_Wolf….He's kinda strange. Not like the other students, but the way he watches me. I don't understand why he does. It's nice that someone has my back, but I barely know anything about him. It doesn't help that I can't stop wondering what happen to his eye. Then there is how he understands music, heck, he even told Ganon that I had a guitar and needed a amp. Honestly, he's a pretty cool dude, even though he does seem to act like a badass._

_This past week, I and Ganon had pushed my body to the limits, trying to strengthen it can withstand more of the dark and light energies I have. I had learned that after infusing certain items, like my chains on my pants, they get special properties. The chains actually stick to surfaces, so hopefully it will help me in my first Brawl tomorrow. I'm also happy to write that I can make decent sized balls of energy's, and also learned I can slash my gauntlets across the ground to create energy waves across it._

_Ganon told me I need to work on my technique on how to deliver these things, which surprised me, since I thought I was doing pretty well. Also my classes with everyone have been going well, it's fun messing around with other students. Honestly, I haven't felt so much social before, it's kinda weird. I even talked to dad on the phone. He was somber, and we talked for an hour or so. I promised him I would call at least once of week. Before he hung up, I asked him about the CD player my sister had gotten me, but he just was confused, and answered with, 'what Cd player?'_

_I wonder where it had gotten too. Well I need to head off to bed, my first Brawl is tomorrow, and it's against some girl name Persephone. Wish me luck journal…._

_Leo._

**Leo's Pov**

"So how do you think it will go?" I asked Ganondorf, who grabbed his chin between his fore finger and thumb, and looked thoughtful. I saw the girl I was going to face, and honestly I was kind of worried. Persephone had similar hair like me, long and black, but that is where similarities ended between us. Her eyes were ice blue, and she had a light skin complexion. She wore a long simple black dress that came to her knee's, and what the dress didn't cover up, most of her black leather boot's did. In her hand was a long reaper's scythe.

I looked around on the stage, and back out at the audience nervous. On the Stage beside me, Ganondorf, and Persephone were four large tubes, which I learned to be Brawl Transporters or BT for short. Over the BTs was a huge projection of the stage we were going to fight on, one called Final Destination. The floating form of Master Hand was in the air, and surprisingly Craid was in human form, sitting on the edge of the stage.

In the audience was majority of the students, except a few who were still feeling the effect of Craid's cooking last week. I noticed that Bree, Rebekah, and Zelda were all on the front row, ready to cheer me on, or what that was what Bekah had said. I scanned the rest of the audience, and I saw wolf sitting in the back, laid back, relaxed.

I didn't see Fang, so I figured he was one of the few students to still have food poisoning. Olivia Was sitting in the middle, with a small heard of children around her. Brian and Czar were in a far corner of the room, and I saw Brian open up a bottle of pills, and toss one into his mouth. Even from far away, I could tell he looked paler than usual, and that was saying something.

As I got done surveying the room, I looked over at Persephone, and grimaced as she traced a finger across her Scythe, and looked directly at me. I felt a chill come across my spine, and at the most convenient time, Ganondorf decided to answer my question, "I cannot say, I have not been truly interested in the student Brawls till now."

"Thanks, you have been a great help." I sarcastically replied, but Ganondorf didn't catch it.

"You should not worry though, you have surprisingly come far with your powers." Ganondorf reassured, and that only made matters worse.

"Well, it has only been a week since I didn't even now I had powers, so yeah, I came pretty far." I retorted, and Ganondorf just patted my shoulder, as Master hand's booming voice filled the room.

"Welcome Student's to another showcase Brawl. Today, our newest addition to the school, who you all heard about getting shot," I winced at the mentioned of the random school shooting, "He is an exceptional you man, with powers that are quite unique. He controls both light and darkness, and has formed both into Gauntlets. He is usually a very quiet person, but he can dish out the pain if needs be. Give it up for Leo Landers!" I felt my cheeks flush as the audience started clapping, and heard Bekah's voice screaming out.

Master coughed to calm down the student's, and did Persephone's intro, "She has been at the school for a year, she has already kicked most of the student's in her group out the door in competitions, and she could even possibly eat your souls. As she has Scythe in hand, fear her, because she is Persephone, the female grim reaper!" A roar of voices filled the room, and my shoulder's sagged, all ready for defeat.

Until Ganondorf decided to whack the back of my head, hard. I jolted up, and glared at my teacher, "What was that for?!"

"You need to learn not all situations are hopeless." Ganondorf had a stern look on his face, and I grumbled out a yes sir.

As the audience calmed down, Master Hand picked back up, "Will the two participants make their way to the BT's?" Persephone moved swiftly toward her own BT, while I got shoved toward mine by Ganondorf. As I entered the cylinder, the opened glass closed, and a push of cold air came out of the vents at the bottom the BT.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, and then I was falling out of the sky. I was about to freak out when I remembered that this was my entranced unto the stage. I pushed away the fear, and dived for the ground. When I was mere seconds from crashing into the ground, I activated my gauntlets, and landed on them. I then shot out a burst of light and dark energy out of the corresponding gauntlets, and did a front flip on to my feet.

As I got into my street altered battle stance, which was basically instead of closed fists, I had my opened hand gauntlets; Persephone ripped a small dark rift with her Scythe and jumped through it. The portal closed behind her, and she rested the back of the scythe against her shoulder. I heard the countdown, and ready to get ready to fight the scythe-user.

"3.." I moved my feet slightly,

"..2…" I began to charge a light ball of energy,

"...1" I prayed that I didn't get slaughtered.

"…GO!"

I tossed the orb of light energy I created, as Persephone sent a similar one of dark energy into it, destroying it. She then sent orb after orb of dark energy at me with the swing of scythe, as if it was some kind of graceful dance. I ducked and weaved, barely dodging the orb's of energy. As I came into range, Swiped up with my gauntlet, which she blocked with the staff part of the scythe, and then wacked me with the blunt end of her scythe.

I bounced back as she began her dangerous dance of physical swings, and nicked me a few times through the process. As she brought her scythe in a downward arc, I brought up my gauntlet's, and blocked the attack. I forced a palm into her stomach, and release a small burst of dark energy. She flew back a few feet, and glared at me when she landed.

Persephone then did something unbelievable, She hurled her giant Scythe me, which I dodge easily. "Ha!" I yelled as went by, and turned toward the girl, "Best you got?"

She pointed a small finger at me, and as I turned around, the blade end of the scythe slashed me down my side. Luckily, I didn't get cut, but I did fell my body get really light. I flew toward Persephone, who twisted her body, and round housed kicked me. I went back in the opposite direction, and before I knew it, I wasn't over the ground of Final Destination anymore. I cursed as I slowed down in the air, and saw the edge out of reach.

I quickly grabbed the chain enchanted with light, and swung it toward the ledge. Luckily, it was within reach, and hooked on to the ledge. I swung myself onto the ledge, and slashed my dark gauntlet at the ground, sending a small shockwave toward Persephone. It made contact, and sent her back, giving me room to breathe. Suddenly, a rainbow ball appeared with the school's insignia on it.

"What tha…?" I wondered between breaths, but Persephone was on the move toward it. I snapped out of my stupor, and tried to beat her toward it. She was a lot faster than I was, so her Scythe made contact with the ball, but it bounced toward me. Fearing the worse, I swung at the strange ball, and it seemed to explode. Suddenly, a soft rainbow hew shined across my body, and I felt immense power for some reason.

_Release me! _A voice screamed in the back of my head, and I groaned as my whole body started to shutter. I fell to my knees, and saw from the reflection of the floor that my eyes were glowing. The one that was usually clouded over was shining pure white, with white mist coming out of it, and while the one that was usually brown, was completely black, and had black mist coming out of it. My body began to rise, and I somehow watched outside my body as the two gauntlets that were attached to me started to glow their own corresponding colors. I watched as my body raised both of it's gauntlets toward the sky, and dark and light energy began to form.

They began to mix together, and I expected them to explode. Instead, The ball of energy got larger, and the colors of white and black disappeared, leaving a giant grey orb of energy, floating over my body. I was then back in my body, and looked down at Persephone, who was frantically looking around.

_DESTROY HER! _The same voice yelled in my head, and I obliged it. I forced my hands toward the girl, and threw the giant Grey orb toward her. As it got closer, Persephone tried to dodge it, and it only ended her quicker. She got sucked into the orb, and I saw visible blows form the orb hitting her. Then suddenly I released the energy in my gauntlets, and raised my right hand. I held up my hand, and my middle finger and thumb touched.

Then I snapped.

The ball exploded, and Persephone was sent flying of the stage, and out of view. I heard a second explosion, and knew from my studies that she lost one of her stock. Since this was my Showcase, we only had one stock. I was suddenly backed in the BT, and stepped out into a lot of surprised looks. I looked over to an angered Persephone, and back to the surprised audience. I began feeling embarrassed, and was about to run off stage, when I heard a single clap.

I looked back out in the audience, and saw Wolf standing up, as he clapped again. I looked at him surprised, and then I heard three more claps from the front row. I looked down to see Bekah, Bree, and Zelda doing the same, a slow clap. I then heard one from where Brian was, and also where Olivia was. Then I could hear multiple people, and then the room was filled with an uproar of applause. I couldn't help but smile at the scene of it.

It was one more thing I could be happy about I guess.

**Sp:So now by the time you read this, I will be 18.**

**Leo: (Claps methodically) Woooo….**

**Sp: and also I want yall to send me questions in the reviews, you can ask me or Leo anything and we will answer them to the best of our abilities.**

**Leo:so go ahead and do it…**

**Also I will give major props if someone can tell me what an all-out attack is from XD**


	13. Chapter 11: Smash City

**SP: Okay this is going to be the last chapter for a while that is from Leo's point of view.**

**Leo: WHAT!**

**SP: Yeah Leo has been getting too much spotlight, so after this chapter; the other five Main Oc's will be taking the spotlight for a while. Also introductions of awesome sub characters.: D**

**Leo: Please don't do this to me!**

**SP:Wow I am actually doing a disclaimer, hmmmmmmm, well everyone knows I cannot possibly own SSB, or can I? (Goes and plots evilly)**

Chapter 11: Viewing Smash City

Leo's Pov(last time for a while)

It was a Saturday out at the school, and early morning, so barely any of the other student's or smashers were up. I stretched and let a hussed yawn escape my lips as I climbed out of bed, in my black pajama buttom's and plain white wife beater. I looked over toward Wolf's bed, and saw that it was perfectly made, and empty. I shrugged, as I quickly went to the wardrobe, and grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

After a long warm shower, I exited the bathroom, dressed in my usual attire, toweling off my damp hair. As I lifted the towel off my face, a blue cloth bag hit me square in the forehead, and landed on the ground, with a sound of metal.

"OWWWWW!" I yelled, and started to rub the spot the cloth bag had hit me, trying to ease the pain. I looked up through half-lidded eyes, and saw a smirking Wolf, who was currently tossing a second identical bag up in the air. "What was that for?!"

Wolf held up his free hand, "Two words," He rose up one finger, "Pay." He rose up a second finger, "Day." I blinked confused, as I bent down and picked up the bag. I shook it a little, and heard a bunch of coins being rattled inside. I pulled the nearly concealed brown rope string, and the bag opened. I looked inside, and saw multiple golden coins with the smash ball emblem on it.

"What's this?" I asked as I pulled out a small piece of paper, and began to read it out loud. "Leo, this is your first payday at our school. All of our student's get certain amount of Smash Coins, which is the currency of this dimenstion. There is usually three hundred Smash Coins for each of the student's every week." I felt my start to squeak as I read the next few lines, "In your dimension, each single Smash Coin equals one dollar. Also as a bonus from winning your match last week, we included a extra two hundred Smash Coins."

I quickly did the math in my head, as my hand lost gripped on the letter from Master Hand, "f-fff-FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" I gaped at the bag that rested in the palm of my hand, which was slightly shaking.

Wolf set across the room, and had a amused expression, "I assume that is a lot in your dimension?" Wolf asked, and I nodded, unable to speak. Wolf chuckled as he pocketed his bag, and turn around toward his desk.

I looked at the bag, and pulled out a coin, and was confused again. "So, where do I spend these Smash Coins at?" Wolf shook his head as he looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Smash City."

* * *

><p>I had already missed the first shuttle that had took the first group of student's, which unluckily consisted of the only people I really knew, Fang, who finally woke up from his little coma, Bree, Rebekah, Brian, with Czar of course, and Olivia. I was currently on the second shuttle, alone in the back, just listening to some Avenge Sevenfold. When the song was about to hit the chorus, three people had walked to the back, and I looked at each one, slightly nervous.<p>

The first person I had seen before. He was the same African American teen who had checked on the one with the wolf mask. He had dark brown skin, short black hair with dark brown highlights. He was wearing a black collared shirt, and grey sleeves. Out of his black baggy pants was a silver chain out of his right pocket.

The next figure kinda scared me a little bit. He was tall, and probably would have been taller if he had his head on top of his head, instead of tucked in his arm. His neck had a black choker, and a silver chain connect it to the corresponding choker and hook on his head. He had bright blue hair, silver eye's, and a Cheshire cat smile. He was wearing a long hooded sleeve shirt, with small bits of armor around his body. His lower half had on a pair of camo pants, and what looked like boots.

The last of the trio was a girl, who was dressed slightly oddly. She had on a purple dress, with what looked like green and blue turtle shells adorning the hems of it. Her hair was long and black, and her purple eyes complemented them real well. On top of her head was a silver crown, with small black and purple jewels attached to it, like a child to its mother.

I removed my grey ear buds as the one with the detached head began to talk, "Hello, may we all sit here?" he asked, and I gave a small nod, as the three of them set down around the table. It was the kind of one you would see in a RV, and it allowed four people to easily to talk to each other.

The girl with black hair giggled, and looked over at her, "what?"

"Are you shy?" She asked, as she looked at me expectably.

I looked around the table as the trio stared at me, and I blushed slightly, "Well only when I don't really now people." I answered, and she gave a full smile.

"Then I guess we should introduce ourselves then," The girl said matter-of-factly, "I'm Belind." She said with a small wave toward himself.

The one with the Cheshire cat smile, introduced himself, "My name is Jacob, a Dullahan." Jacob said, and replaced his head back onto his body, and I smiled in relief. "Freaked you out?" Jacob asked, and I nodded. He chuckled, "You wouldn't have been the first."

"My name is Justin," the young kid said next to me, "This is also my first year here." He stated, and I gave him a small smile.

"Well at least I'm not the only guy who is his first year." I said, and the group chuckled. "I'm-

"Leo," Jacob interrupted, and laughed at my confused expression, "All of us saw your match yesterday." I watched as somehow his smile got larger.

"Oh," I ran a hand through my hair, slightly embarrassed, "Well I just got lucky yesterday." I said, and Belind giggled.

"I say, if it wasn't for that smash ball, Persephone would have totally beaten you down," Belind looked at my forlorn expression, "no offense." She added on quickly.

"Some offense taken." I replied back, and reached for my ear buds.

"Hey she might look like a princess," Jacob interceded, "but she doesn't really have the manners for it." Belind let out a 'hmph' and I smiled slightly.

"It's okay," as I looked at the three of them, and frowned, "what dimensions are you from?"

"Well," Jacob was the first one to quirk up, "I'm from the same dimension as you actually." I blinked in surprise, and Jacob shrugged slightly, "Dullahan's are from Irish mythology."

"Oh."

"I'm actually from Smash City, so I could show you around where all the cool joints are at." Justin said excitedly.

"Do they have any type of music stores?" I asked, and when Justin nodded, I got a the same smile as a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm from the same dimension as Princess Peach, Bowser, and the Mario bro's." Belind said, as she made sure her tiara was straight.

"Oh, I thought those were turtle shells." I replied, in which Belind shot me a glare.

"They are called Koopa shells, not turtle shells." I gave a nervous laugh, and looked out the window. I saw the city on the horizon, and couldn't feel excited about what was to come.

* * *

><p>After Justin had showed me around the shopping district of Smash city, we had went to all the great places to shop. A lot were different clothing stores, which had fashions from all the dimensions. When I had actually saw the music store, I had actually pushed people out of the way, and ran straight in side. Jacob and Justin followed me, while Belind had stayed in some kind of clothing store. I looked around the assorted instruments that the store had. Drum kits, Bass guitars, Electric guitars, Acoustic guitars, keyboards, and all the types of accessories that you would need with them.<p>

After exiting the store with three additional large plastic bags and 200 smash coins shorter, we continued down the street, and entered the main section of where all the restaurants were. I was whistling happily, while Justin, Jacob, and Belind conversed. I as I turned a cornered, I bumped into some one, and fell back on my butt, my chains rattling against the pavement.

I looked up to see a blue bird standing with his arms crossed, and stared down at me, a scowl on his beak. I stood back up, and brushed myself off. I picked up my bags, and look at the avian, and gave a small laugh, "Sorry about that."

"Hmph, what a clumsy idiot." I blinked in surprised at the avian's rude words, and his companion groaned.

"Falco, stop before you start another fight." The fox warned, and the one as Falco snorted.

"Like a emo punk could possibly even stand up against me." Falco praised hisself, and I felt a unusual sense of anger come over me.

"I could easily wipe you out in a Brawl!" I challenged the avian, who just simple laughed at me.

"Aw does the little boy have something against be called a clumsy emo punk idiot." The bird teased, and I dropped my bags, and summoned my gauntlets.

"How bout you step a little closer, then see what happens when you say that!" I had begun to form a dark ball energy when two sets of arms grabbed me, and made me lose my concentration. I looked be to see Justin and Jacob grabbing my arms. "Hey let me go!"

"We arnt supposed to fight outside of the Brawl arenas." Justin said behind gritted teeth, but I stilled tried to force my way toward Falco. Falco sneered while his friend had a frustrated expression on his face.

"Falco, haven't you learned not to mess with the students." A familiar voice said behind Falco and the fox. The two separated, and I saw Wolf standing there, an eye ridge arced.

Justin and Jacob released me as I heard the vulpine sighed, "Look lets go Falco, you already caused to much trouble today."

Falco shook his head and looked toward the sky, "Whatever Fox." He said, and pushed through Jacob, Justin , and Me. Fox sighed, and walked up to me.

"I can't really stop him, but please stop from doing anything to want him to fight." Fox requested, and then in a brisk walked passed us. I dismissed my gauntlets, and picked up my bags, and Wolf strode up to me, and looked me over for some reason.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, and I couldn't help to roll my eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help." I replied coolly, and Wolf crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't have been able to handle Falco," Wolf replied back, "You would have lost in seconds."

"So, he should learn not to mess with people!" I yelled at Wolf, and I heard Justin, Jacob, and Belind backing off.

"Look, you need to calm down, now." Wolf commanded, and I just simple glared at him.

"Oh, like you have any right to tell me what to do!"

"Well apparently you just scared off your friends!" Wolf yelled for the first time, and I flinched back. I looked to see the trio I had hung out with were gone, and I sighed. "Look." Wolf said, "Why don't we get something to eat, I'll pay."

* * *

><p>We both were seated at a café of sorts, with a jazz theme going on. Soft saxophone could be heard from the speakers, as a woman with blond hair in a simple maids outfit came to our table. She had silver eyes, and slight aging face. She smiled kindly at Wolf, and revealed a row of sharp teeth. "Oh look who it is, my favorite Lupine."<p>

Wolf gave her a smile back, "Hello Thresia, how have you been?" He asked the woman named Thresia, who gave an over dramatic sigh.

"Oh I have been so bored! Ever since the whole subspace incident, nothing has been happening." The women huffed, and Wolf chuckled. I looked between the two, with a puzzle look on my face.

"The subspace incident?" I interrupted, and Tresia look at me for the first time.

"Awww, Wolf has another little buddy now." She stated rather loudly, and I looked at Wolf with a confused look.

"She means Fang." Wolf explained, and nodded as I turned my attention back to Thresia.

"Well, I would explain it to you, but I do have a job, so don't have time to dilly-dally." She said, as she magically made a pen and notebook appear out of nowhere. "So what will you two be having."

" I will have the usual, and Leo would probably just want something to drink." Wolf said, and I just rolled my eyes.

"I would like to have a French mocha with Caesar salad please." I ordered, and Thresia wrote done each item, and the pad and pen disappear in thin air. Thresia excused herself, as she made her way back inside, leaving me and Wolf out on the patio.

I waited for a lectured from Wolf, and when he took in a breath, I felt my muscles tighten. When he started to laugh, though, my jaw dropped in surprise. "Why are you laughing?"

After Wolf had calmed down, he had a goofy smirk on his face, "Because, you have some guts to stand up to Falco, and then get in argument with me."

I remained silent for a few moments, while I thought what he said over. "So…. How does it takes guts to do that?"

Wolf guffawed, "Because most of students are afraid of the 'villains'," Wolf did air quotes around the word villains, " and you stood up to one. Then Falco is one of the better contestants in the tournaments."

"Oh, you don't really seem like a villain." I stated, and Wolf leaned his chair back on two legs.

"Nice of ya to say, but others have different view on me." Wolf said lazily, and I just messed with my rings.

"So what do you do to be labeled a Villain?" I asked, and Wolf frowned, and he sat his chair back down.

"That's a story for another time, maybe when you beat me in a match." Wolf smirked, and I couldn't help and laugh.

"Fine, once we get back to the school, I will easily wipe that smug grin off of your face." I said jokingly, and Wolf nodded.

"Fine, you're on." Wolf said with a wolfish grin, and I blinked in surprised.

"Wait, I di-"

"Here you go!" Thresia appeared of nowhere, and slid a salad in front, and place my French mocha in front of me. Thresia placed a rare and bloody steak in front of Wolf, and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Thresia." Wolf thanked her, who giggled.

"Well you could always take me out on a date."

"No thank you, I have my time full at the school." Wolf declined, and Thresia left pouting. Me and Wolf immediately digged into our separate dishes, and ate in silence. As I took a sip of coffee-

"PRIMIDS!" A random pedestrian yelled, and I nearly choked on the steaming coffee. As I tried to wave the burn off of my tongue, Wolf had jumped up, and was frantically looking around.

"Wha ta eck 's Priid'?" I asked while trying to cool off my tongue. Wolf didn't answered, but grabbed the collar of my shirt, and dragged me toward the sounds of fighting. As I caught my footing, I began to ran beside Wolf, but I was to a point slower, and started to lag behind him. He passed a Alleyway, and bunch of strange creatures in green jumped out.

"Watch out Wolf!" I warned, and formed my gauntlets, and threw a dark and light orb at the two closest to me. The quickly fell to the ground, and dissipated into purplish little bug things, and then disappeared. Wolf quickly pivoted around, and slashed the ones closest to him. This caused the same effect as mine, and left only one left, that was in red instead of green.

I sprinted at it as Wolf distracted it, and in one swipe of my dark gauntlet, is disappeared like the rest. I looked over at Wolf to see that he was completely fine. As I walked up to the lupine, I heard a slight buzzing sound, and at the exact moment I looked up, lightning struck me, and sent me flying into the nearest wall. My back made contact with the wall, and slid down it, my vision blurry.

I heard Wolf's snarl, another lightning strike, and then some kind of blaster noises. When my vision cleared up, I saw Wolf running over to me, with a humorous expression on his face. _Oh wonderful, I could have been hurt, and he thinks it is funny._

As I stood up, and was dusting myself off again. When Wolf had got up to me, he was smirking at me, and held out a broken piece of glass. I took the glass, and looked at my reflection. I cursed, and Wolf chuckled.

My usual straight black hair with the blue streak was now a black afro with a blue streak.

**No witty afterward, sorry kinda really tired at the moment. But I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, the Oc (Belind; nintendgal101, Jacob; Spartan S-999, Justin; Ruby1996) and all the other nice stuff I could possibly say.**

**Btw, this chap is about 3000 words, so enjoy :3**


	14. Chapter 12: Medicine

**SP: Well I kinda screwed up one of the names on the last chapter XD**

**Leo: (Dark and gloomy clouds floating over his head) who's….**

**SP: Belind is supposed to be Belinda, Woopsy.**

**Leo: whatever…**

**SP: quit being such a butt since you won't be MC for a few chaps, jeez, you are overall the MC of the series.**

**Leo: hmph**

**SP: On a brighter note (holds up a box with a smash emblem) I got something very important :3 So no disclaimers muhahahahahahaha**

**Leo: _**

**SP: Also some background on Brian.**

**Chapter twelve: Medicine**

Brian PoV

"So why do you go here again?" Czar asked dully as we- well I walked Czar floated- down a gloomy alleyway, heading toward an aged building. It was not very large, and it had screen doors like from Japan as a doorway. It had a small overhang, with multiple shoes outside on the porch.

"What has my answer been the last twenty times, Czar?" I responded with another question, and stepped up on the porch.

Czar made a slight coughing sound, and began to try faking my voice, "It's just some medicine I need, that is all you need to know." I tapped the top of Czar in confirmation, and took off my shoes in respect for the shop. As I pushed open the door, two very elderly cubed headed people turned at the sound, and both had toothy grins. The old man came up to me, and shook my hand roughly.

"Aw, if it isn't Brian, we haven't seen you in some time, how was your summer?" The elderly Asian man asked, and I gave him a small nod.

"It was uneventful, Mr. Sunasiki." I replied plainly, and the old man chuckled, who then started coughing. His wife came from behind the register shaking her head.

"Dear, have you been smoking again?" Mrs. Sunasiki catechized and Mr. Sunasiki gave her a look like one a kid would have if his mom saw his hand in a cookie jar.

"Well, maybe just a little." The old man confessed, and Mrs. Sunasiki sighed and shook her head again. Czar chuckled at the spectacle that the elderly couples were putting on, while the other customers of the store stared wavered over me and them.

Mrs. Sunasiki looked back up at me, and gave me a slight smile, "Hello Brian, dear, your medicine will be done shortly, I just need to finish filling the capsules with the mixture of herbs." I pulled out my bottle that had a few green and white capsules in it, and handed to the opened hand of Mrs. Sunasiki. "Would you like some tea and rice balls while you wait?"

"That would be very welcomed Mrs. Sunasiki." I replied again, politely, who in turned giggled, and elbowed her husband.

"I bet Brian gets all kinds of ladies on him at the school." Mrs. Sunasiki joked with her husband, who nodded in agreement. I forced myself not blush, but I was embarrassed by their teasing of me. After they finished joking around, Mrs. Sunasiki went back behind the counter, and Mr. Sunasiki waved me for me to follow him.

As I walked slightly behind the older man, I could hear the people whispering to each other, who weren't very good whisperers.

"Why does he have grey skin?"

"Grey skin? Just look at those finger nails, hideous."

"Why is his head shaped square?"

"Is that a floating skull?"

"Maybe he has some kind disease."

"Yeah, he is truly weird."

"Who wears a hoodie at this temperature?"

"What's with those freakish hands?"

I shook my at the usual questions I always hear, a pity that a lot of people are so shallow. They never had to deal with what I had, so there opinions didn't matter to me. Czar and I continued to follow Mr. Sunasiki to the back room of the remedy shop, and when Mr. Sunasiki slid open the door the smell of herbal green tea and incense filled my nostrils.

I moved over toward the simple low set table in the center of the room, and on a simple white metal platter was a line of rice balls of different varieties. I sat down on the pillow on one side of the table, Czar floating down onto the corner of the table, and Mr. Sunasiki picked up a tea kettle and began pouring some of the tea into small cups.

"So how is your condition?" Mr. Sunasiki asked, who offered me my cup of tea.

"Ever since I started to take your herbal remedies, it hasn't been too much of a problem." I replied, as I took the small tea cup out of his hand, and took a sip.

"That is nice to hear, ever since we did find you in the forest a few years ago-"

"I rather not talk about it." I cut in rudely, and Czar just gave me a curious look, while Mr. Sunasiki nodded sadly.

"It's understandable; you did go through a lot before coming to the school." The old man gave me a slight smile, "Just remember who your friends are, because I believe eventually you're going have to tell them."

"I know." I murmured, and I took on of the rice balls and took a small bite. After chewing and swallowing, I continued. "It isn't something that I can really confess though. I doubt any of the other students at the school have any worse troubles than mine."

"You don't know that, honey." Mrs. Sunasiki interrupted, as she walked in to the room holding my orange bottle, filled to the top with my medicine. "Some of the other students may have troubles you would never understand, and Vice Versa."

"I always fill so out of the conversation here." Czar butted in, and Mr. and Mrs. Sunasiki both chuckled at this, and I just shook my head.

"Czar, you are always welcomed to talk about anything you want." Mrs. Sunasiki rubbed the top of Czar's skull, who sighed happily.

"Well how about tha-"

"PRIMIDS!" A customer yelled, and Czar groaned

"Oh come on, I didn't even get to talk." Czar muttered while I jumped up, and swiped my medicine out of Mrs. Sunasiki's hand, and pushed it into my hoodies pocket.

"Thanks for the tea and rice balls Mr. and Mrs. Sunasiki." I obliged, as I ran out of the back room, and looked out of the shops door. Czar floated up behind me and guffawed at the sight.

"That is a lot of primids…" Czar muttered, as a small horde of green hatted and clothed primids made their way down the alleyway.

"I guess it's a good thing we're here." I replied, and stepped outside the shop, and closed the door when Czar made his way out of it. I sat on the edge of the porch, ignoring the closing horde of primids, and slipped on my shoes. After making sure that they were firmly on my feet, I hopped off the porch, and raised my hands in front of me. "You know this is going to be pain, isn't Czar?" I looked behind me to where Czar was, and saw that he had disappeared.

"Good luck, kid!" I looked up at a distant voice, and saw Czar floating by one of the roofs, and I couldn't help to fire one shot of plasma at him. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Yep this is defiantly going to be a pain." I muttered, and turned back toward the now charging Primids. I raised both of my hands toward the Primids, and began to fire, alternating between my plasma arm and my Ice arm. The first few rows of Primids fell simply enough, desolving into some kind of shadow bugs, but the more that fell, it seemed two would take its place. Soon I was forced to start backing up, as the Primids started to get closer to attack me. I continued attacking though, not relenting up, but soon I had run out of space to back up.

I felt the back of my legs hit the porch of the remedy shop, and I lost my balance enough to quit firing. When I regained my balance, the Primids were about to be on top of me, and I had only one choice left. I sighed, as I slightly curved my hands toward each other, enough to face the center of the mass of the horde, but enough that the two shots from each of my hand would cross over.

I took a breath, and prepared myself, as I fired both of my ice and plasma at the same time. My body tensed up right up before they crossed, and I heard voices from the other end of the alleyway. "It isn't funny that my hair is an Afro!"

Then the two beams crossed as a giant explosion took place, and I fell back on the porch from the wind the explosion had caused. I heard some shouting from inside the building, and other voices down the alleyway. As I sat back up, I shook away the dazed feeling I had, and saw that most of the Primids had been destroyed, but a few still remained.

"Hey, Kid, you okay?" Czar asked, as he came floating down in front of me.

As I stood up, I felt slight pain come up my leg, and looked down at a slightly darken spot on my green jeans. "Yeah I'm mostly fine, just some minor cuts and bruises." I replied, and patted my pockets to make sure that my medication was still in my hoodie.

"Brian!" I looked up at the shout of my name, and saw Wolf coming down the alleyway with Leo…with an Afro? Leo was limping slightly with Wolf supporting him, a smirk on his face. As they made their way up to me, Czar began snickering, and I looked at him curious.

"His afro bounces." Czar pointed out, and as I watched Leo's hair more closely, and for once I couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight of Leo's hair bouncing.

As the two made their way up to me, Leo saw me laughing, and had a darken expression on his face. "Oh come on, it isn't that funny!" Leo muttered, and his face reddened at the attention his current hair style was getting.

"Sorry, but that is what you get for not paying attention." Wolf berated jokingly, and Leo sighed, which made his Afro bounce some more.

"Look, it was a cloud, clouds aren't usually evil." Leo reasoned, but Wolf just shook his head.

"You're a hopeless cause I think."

"Oh, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Smart-ass."

"Of course I'm smart." Czar and I watched as the two teased each other for a second, and then shared a confused look. Just then I heard the remedy shop's door open, and turned around to see Mrs. Sunasiki holding an identical medicine bottle like the one in my pocket. I felt like I was frozen to ground, and I knew Leo and Wolf had saw the bottle.

"Brian, I accidentally gave you the wrong bottle. Here is your medicine," Mrs. Sunasiki eyes lit up with realization of the two additional people with me, "Oh you must be Brian and Czar's friends! Would like some tea and rice balls?"

I quickly strode up to Mrs. Sunasiki, and handed her the mistaken bottle of my medicine. I felt Czar's, Wolf's, and Leo's stares in the back of my head as I took the offered medicine from Mrs. Sunasiki. "No, we need to go check out the rest of the city to see what is going on." I answered for Leo and Wolf, and turned around to see Leo looking concern, and Wolf's expression to be next to unreadable.

After a pocketing my medicine again, the four of us said good-bye to Mrs. Sunasiki, and made our way out of the alleyway. All of us remained silent for a while, standing there not saying anything. Mr. Sunasiki's words echoed in my head then, _just remember who your friends are, because I believe eventually you're going have to tell them._

_Eventually isn't now though, _I thought, just foreboding the eventual time that my secret would eventually be exposed. I looked at Leo and saw he was limping toward, and I crossed my arms as the headache in my head started to form again. He stood right in front, and stared at me for a second, then he just held out his hand.

"We're different, right?" Leo questioned, and I nodded, the awkwardness of the air around seeming to increase, "Well I got your back, if you got mine." Leo stated, and I looked at him surprised.

"Aren't you even slightly weirded out about the grey skin, long finger nails, or that my closest friend is a floating skull?" I asked, awestricken that he was being so forward.

Leo rubbed the back of his head, which caused his new afro to bounce, slightly embarrassed, "Well, at first I was, but you're a pretty cool dude. So whatever you problem is, I got your back." Leo said again, hand still extended. I uncrossed my arms as I stared at him for a moment, and my larger hand over lapped his smaller one.

"I got your back, also."

**SP: Okay Brian has a questionable past, thanks to JazzHearts for telling me :D**

**Leo: So um, what is in the box…..**

**SP: Oh just the rights to super smash brothers…**

**Leo: How did you manage that?**

**SP: Well I-**

**Police officer: We have the place surrounded, please hand over the rights, and this will be resolved peacefully**

**Leo and SP: Oh crap…**

**Also this will updated on Saturdays now after this one. Peace to all my readers.**

**~SilentPerson**


	15. Chapter 13: Meet the competitors

**SP: I got my muse back!**

**Leo:?**

**Sp: I can write![holds up a pen]**

**Leo: this isn't going to be good(sigh)**

_**Meet the Competition**_

Mysterious hooded figure PoV

I watched as the hordes of subspace bugs began to fall down, like a heavy winter snow. _Snow? I never have seen snow before. Have I? _I mused over as the bugs began to touch the ground, and forming the Subspace's Primids. I watched atop of an invisible platform way above the city, with the unit I supposed to gather for the future missions, a group of five, which excluded me. I snapped my fingers, and five different dark portals opened, and each in their own hooded black robs jumped through them, and I closed them. I looked over the city, and raised my hands in front of me.

"Shikui," My ivy white pistol formed into my left hand, and felt the small engravings of black vines on the sides. "Unvisi," A second identical pistol formed in my right hand, "Let us meet some true fighters for the realm of Brawl." With that, the invisible platform disappeared out from underneath me, and I began falling downward, toward the center of the city.

Bree's Pov

I was at the Ice ring at the edge of town when it had occurred. The strange creatures that had tried to conquer this universe before were falling from the sky, and they were forming into some kind of enemies, with strange green tunic, purple glow, and beady eyes. I shivered as groups of normal people ran away, scared, but the ones that were from the school, had their weapons out and already fighting.

I brought my whip, as group of the foot soldiers charged me on the ice ring, all seemingly normal. They were careless though, as they slipped this way and that, and continuously fell to the ground. With the rented skates that I had gotten, I skated around the small group, sadden that I didn't need to strategize too much to destroy them. I formed Ice spikes around my silver whip, and quickly spun on the ice skates, raised the whip above me, and formed a deadly ice tornado. I moved toward the tumbling soldiers, and almost immediately wiped them out.

` I stopped spinning, and the usual dizziness took over for a few seconds as I regained my composure. I shook my head as I heard slow, almost sarcastic clapping coming behind me. I quickly whipped around, and readied my whip, only to meet by a small amount of floating snow flurries.

"Bravo, Bravo!" The light, playful tenor voice said, as it slightly echoed through the area, "I haven't seen such splendid use of coldness since, well, since me!" The snow flurries danced around playfully, and seemed friendly.

"And who may you be?" I asked, as I lowered my whip, and the flurries began to dance again.

"Aw, I am so happy you asked!" The excited voice said, as the snow flurries began to twist and dance closer together, "I AM the king of cool! A master of ice and snow! The one to always throw the first snowball! I Am…" The snow flurries began to twist faster and faster, until a person stood in their place, "Jack Frost!" The strange man raised his hands in the air, with a frozen wooden rod in it, and I immediately began to study him.

His hair was spiked backwards, and was silver, but was frosted over. He was wearing a grey turtle neck sweater, matching sweat pants, had pointed pale white ears, and when he opened his eyes, ice blue. He lowered his rod on the ground and leaned against it, with a full grown grin on his face, "So, how about we go on a date?"

I was taken aback a little bit, and then a puzzled over it for a second, "Why a date? Aren't those fruit really small?"

Jack sighed as he stood straight up, and looked at me quizzically, "You're joking right?" After I shook my head no, he shrugged, "I guess we could do that, might get our shoes fruity, but eh it be fun."

"Your strange." I stated, as the young man chuckled, and put the rod over his shoulders.

"Not as much as you." He threw back, and I was about to continue our little engagement, when a large audible groan interfered with us.

"I can't believe how naïve you are!" An agitated high shrieked voice scream above the field, and could not be confused with a male's voice. Jack and I looked around the Ice ring, and couldn't match a voice to a name. Suddetly, without warning, a dark portal opened, and a black hooded figured exited. The portal closed behind the mysterious person, and I readied my whip.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, and the figured answered with a shrill laugh. I carefully scanned the figured, and by how the being had large hips but a slender top, and also the voice, indicated it was a girl. Over part of her shoulder I could see a long slender looking stick of metal with a hole at the top, and frowned. "Who are you?" I asked this time, and the girl sighed, as she moved her hands to lower her hood. As the hood touched the back of her neck, I shivered at the sight before me.

The girl had grey, almost black, skin, with blood colored eyes and long flowing hair. She currently had on a grin, and all of her teeth were yellow and sharp. The girl had tongue like a snake like seemingly lifeless lips, which also matched her most noticeable features, missing ears and a nose.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mrs. Breeze." Her tone was malicious, and I couldn't have stopped myself from a slight flinch, surprised by the girl's knowledge.

"Excuse me," Jack strolled around the girl, not to impress by the sudden appearance, "I was having a pleasant conversation before you rudely interrupted us." The girl hissed, and pulled out the weapon off of her back, and pointed it at the strange man. I took my chance, and used my whip and grabbed the weapon along its long metal neck, and pulled it out of her hands, and into mine. I studied momentarily, and concluded it was some type of long distance gun. I heard a second hiss, and the girl took a swipe at me, and I dodged with a small sidestep, but luck wasn't on my side, and the girl had taken back her gun just as quickly.

"No one touches my RIFLE!" The girl shrieked, and aimed the gun at me, and I forced an ice wall to rise as the first shot was fired. Luckily, the ice wall rose up enough to stop the bullet, but it also shattered the wall, and left me defenseless. She began to firing the rifle, rapidly, after me as I dodged and skated around. "Hold still!" She yelled at me, agitated.

"No thank you." I replied, as another shot was fired, and impacted right in front of me, and blew powdered ice in my face. I wiped my face as I heard the snake girl growl angrily.

"Out of Knock out bullets…" The girl spoke lowly, and I froze in my place, puzzled and scared at what she meant. I shook my head, as I stood still, and I misplaced my comfort ability, as the girl swung her rifle at me. It hit me directly in my stomach, and knocked me onto my back. I slid a good few feet and forced myself on my knees, and clutched my gut from the pain. As my eyes watered, the girl had raised her rifle and pointed it at me. "I guess I can always say it was a accident." Her voice was sadistic, and ridiculed myself for not being more careful.

When I heard gun fire, I expected it to end right there. Only it didn't. The girl jumped backward, and yelled multiple profanities. As I stood back up on shaky legs, I looked up to see a fighter jet, and only slightly gaped at as I realized it was one of the Wolften. I remembered studying about each of the Brawlers, and Wolf was top priority, for the safety of Leo, a close friend of mine now. As the cockpit opened, Wolf was not in it, but surprisingly Fang.

"BREE!" Fang waved his furry hand at me, and something reflected the sun in it, "Catch!" He threw the object that was in hand directly at me. I raised my hand as familiar ball landed into my hand, and I felt of surge of strength. I realized I was holding a smash ball, and smiled as I crushed it in my hand. The girl hissed at me, and I looked at her directly.

"What is your name?" I asked calmly, as I tried to resist the urge to release the rainbow aura that surrounded me.

"Claire." She replied, venomously, as she had her gun trained on me.

"Well, Claire, say good-bye." I then began to release the power. I felt my limbs almost become frozen, and a mist of ice began to leave my fingertips. I began spinning, the ice mist swirling around me, covering me in a shield of ice as I rose off the ground. I then was shot at Claire, as a spear projectile, and collided with the girl. She was sent flying in the air, as I smiled the whole time in my frozen ice.

Fang's Pov

After I had seen the Tabuu army reappeared from the sky, I had jumped in my Wolften, had taken off toward the city, and 'borrowed' a few Smash Balls before leaving the mansion. I had flown to the city as quick as I could, with minor turbulence. When I had passed over the Ice ring, I had saved  
>Bree as best I could, and gave her one of the 'borrowed' Smash balls. I soon took off toward the main part of the city, scanning the area to where the others of the school were at. I was passing over the main Plaza when something landed on the right wing, and I looked over to see a black hooded figure, like the one Bree was fighting.<p>

The figure pulled up the sleeves of the black leather robe, and revealed brown leather guards, with three long emerald blades coming out of each side of them. In one quick smooth motion, he slashed cleanly through the wing, and let it fall to the city below. I cursed at the Wolften's flight became unstable, and the figure jumped off doing his damage. As the Wolften began to spin out of control, I had grabbed the small satchel that carried the Smash balls. After a few more wild spins in the Wolften's unstable flight, I slammed my hand into the red eject button to the side of the controls, and the seat's hidden hydraulic system kicked in. The cockpit's cover blew off, and the hydraulics' below the seat launched me and the chair out of it.

After a few seconds of freefalling the parachute activated on the back of the chair, and I looked around for the mysterious fellow. After a few minutes, I landed in the middle of the plaza of the attacked city, surrounded by Primids. Each of their glowing eyes looked at me, all ready to subdue me.

I stood up, and put on my gloves to control electricity, as I gave them a cocky grin, "So who's first?" I asked the Primids. As one of them began to move, I brought down a shot of lighting down on one of them. With quick speed, I charged through the Primids, and used a Wolf illusion to destroy a single line of them, as a follow up.

"Is that the best you all got?" I teased the mindless creatures, and I heard a dark chuckle as a reply.

"No even close, boy."

**And next time we will continue through each characters story of their cities troubles. See you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 14: Lies and Flames

**SP: Another update, yeah!**

**Leo: only because you feel guilty about so little updates with it.**

**SP:eh, well It is the season of giving, (and empty pockets)**

**Leo: and this is a chrismas preset or something.**

**SP: no, you aren't wrapped up in a bow XD**

**Leo: (sigh)**

**SP: I don't own it, I own this, and nothing else but that. Good enough disclaimer?**

**Chapter 14: Lies and fire.**

**Fang's PoV**

The strange figure with the emerald blades attached to the leather forearm guard, appeared before me, as if out of nowhere. I laid one hand on the satchel that held the smash balls, while I pointed my other one at him, ready to send lighting down on him if he came to close. He had his hood down, and I could see finally see his face, which was slightly corrupted. His grey hair was almost non-existent, as short as it was, with pointed ears. His eyebrows were almost completely invisible, either from the light, or just for the lack of hair.

What I didn't expect, was that his face seemed to have cracks in it, like stone, and emerald seemed to glow underneath, the veins in his eyes were also the same color, as well as the iris. He raised his right arm across his chest, as he gave me a dull smile, with the blades pointing at me. "A little cub lost on his own, I wonder what I should do?" I gritted my teeth as look for away from the man, but escape was not possible, as Primids surrounded me from all around, and left a large enough circle around me and the emerald dude to fight. A small smile graced his features, "How about you hand over those Smash balls, hmmmmm?"

I felt a small chill as I clutched the bag closer to me, and backed up slightly, "Why should I, it isn't like you need it anyway." I skidded off, and The man sighed, and shook his head.

"You're not supposed to disrespect your elders, you realize that do you not?" The man lowered his arms, and squatted down, "you don't understand the situation your group of friends are in do you?"

I held up one finger, "One, I don't respect people who demand respect," I held up a second finger, " Two, your outmatched," I held up a third finger, "and Three, My friends can handle anything you and your little army can throw at us." The man let out a small chuckle as he stood back up, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Your friends might, but can you?" The man grin disappeared, as a deadly look crossed his face. "What are you good for? You're just a mechanic, not a fighter. You wouldn't have gotten into the school if you didn't get picked up like a stray puppy by Wolf."

"SHUT UP!" I brought down my hand, and lighting struck where the man stood, but he danced out of the way.

"You don't know how to fight do you? Reason you were dumped by Starfox wasn't it? Only reason Wolf picked you up is for information only, and you being a mechanic was just a bonus." The man continued to belittle me. I gritted my teeth, and charged the man.

"You do not know anything!" I flipped over him and threw a kick at his head, which he steadily block with one of his emerald blades.

"Wolf doesn't even care about you, or to do Panther or Leon. Your just some annoying little kid, that just happens to be convenient at a moment." He slashed at my legs with a forward swing, and almost clipped me below my right knee as I dodged backwards.

I gave a feral growl, and charged the man again, and slid at his legs, which he jumped. I quickly pushed myself off the ground, and jumped after him, and threw a punch at the man. He smirked, as he grabbed my wrist and threw me at the ground, and I landed roughly, and gasped for breath. As I recovered, the man fell toward me, his hands had held up his legs, as both of his knees landed in my gut.

I coughed up a small amount of blood, as I heard something crack, and assumed it was one of my ribs. I wheezed and couch as I got on my hands and knees, and pushed myself up. I winced as my midsection roared with protest from the exertion, but I held the ground. I looked directly at the man, who yawned, as if he was bored. "Well, it looks like the pup seems to be able to take a hit, even though it was as minable attack as it was."

The man held out his hand, and gave apologetic smile, "Now may you please hand over those Smash Balls, to your superior Elder." I growled, and winced as my midsection protested again, and the man laughed. "The poor cub still wants to fight? Fine. I will grace you with my name though, as a reward for your resilience against me."

"I don't care what your name is!" I yelled at the man, who waved a finger at me.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't back talk your elders." The man looked at Fang, and shrugged, "My name is Bethel." He then fluently charged at me, as I prepared up hand to fight the man. I swung at my left with his right blades, which I sidestepped, but was the barely cut when he followed with a spin and a slash with his left blades.

For a few seconds this continued, with me barely getting away with just a cut here and there. Something was wrong though, as I started to move slower, and more and more cuts began to appear on my body. "What's wrong with my body?" I asked out loud, as another group of slashes were glanced of my body, and Bethel smiled.

"My toxins seem to be working well." He swiped low, and caught my left leg and threw me off balance. As I fell back, I felt my body grow heavy. "I manufacture my toxins to attack a bodies capabilities, speed, strength, durability, you just name it!." I groaned as I very slowly got up, and could barely raise my gloved hand, and the man chuckled.

"Face it, you have lost boy, you might as well give up-" I smiled as quickly activated my reflector, and knocked Bethel back, with a look of surprise on his face. "How?!"

"When I have my gloves on, the electrical currents I control allow me to to disperse any kind of liquid that might make contact with me." Fang shook his head with a huge grin on his face, "Yeah, I might just be a mechanic, and not a great fighter, but there is one thing I know you got wrong."

The man grimaced slightly, as he stood back up, "What is that then?"

"Starfox didn't dump me you dult, only one of them did, not the whole team." I rested my arms at my side, as I looked at the sky, "I don't know if Wolf or the others are using me or not, but I'm using them as well anyway." I face Bethel once more, "So I guess it's kind of a tradeoff."

Bethel shook his head, "Your just fooling yourself, no such relationships exist, you're living in a fantasy world!"

I looked at him for second, and began laughing, "In a dimension, that have access to other dimensions with multiple different creatures, people, or whaterver you want to call it, and you telling me I live in a fantasy world?" I held my gut, and winced at the pain, "Well then I guess I'm crazy huh?"

Bethel shook his head, "Kids these days, you always have to beat sense into them." He raised his emerald blades, and charged me, but I was prepared this time.

After the first attack, I quickly jumped above him, and pulled out my blaster, and shot three short burst at him, as he winced at the full power of a charged blaster. I dashed to the side of him, and quickly looked over the design of his weapon, and jumped back, as he slashed at me. I grinned as I realized the mechanism behind the simple design, and rushed in to destroy the weapons. After the slash of his right arm, I lowered the frequency of my reflector, and stunned him, and slashed at small parts of his arm. In seconds I shredded the first emerald blade trio on his right arm, and then was greeted with a punch in the face. I flew back a few feet before my feet touched the ground, and I spit out some more bloody saliva.

Bethel gave me a death stare, as he gathered his contraption, and left in a hurry. I relieved a held breath as I fell back against the ground, and winced at the pain the strange man caused. I touched my side and hissed, and sighed as I thought about what the strange man had said.

**Rebekah's PoV**

I was surprised, for I couldn't believe what stood before my eyes. My mouth fell open as I reached out, as if to touch it. I felt the glass against my hand, as I marveled over what was behind the glass. I heard a explosion, and screams, but ignored them for a few moments. I walked into the store, as the clerk coward slightly behind the register. I tapped the top of the brown desk, as the man looked at me nervously. "How much is it?" I asked, As I pointed at the display in the window.

"The ninja suit?" The clerk looked at it and back at me. "two hundred and fifty smash coins." I frowned at the steep price, and at that moment another explosion was made, closer, as the man quivered in fear. "F-f-f-f-ree if take care of that problem!" I nodded energetically my thanks, and grabbed the plain black ninja suit, and rushed into the changing room. A few moments later, I stepped out, my face and body covered in black cloth, and only thing showing were my eye's, my hair tied back in a pony-tail, and my hands.

I pulled my nun-chucks, and gave them a quick swirl around my body, and I ran out the door, prepared to take on whatever was causing the explosions. As soon I walked out the door, a third explosion shook the ground, and I fell back against the door. I shook my head, and looked around, "What's makin' everything go boom?" I wondered out loud, as I moved forward, and heard a forth explosion, and moved toward it. I carefully moved through broken glass, car parts, and dropped shopping bags, and heard a fifth explosion, closer. As I turned the corner of the street, I saw a black- hooded figure, which set a car on fire, and watched it burn, and then combust.

"Wait," something tickled my mind, as if this was somewhat familiar, "Black leather hooded figure, which enjoys putting things on fire." After a few moments, my eyes widen, and I started to do a little dance in my spot. "Organization XIII!"

The Organization XIII member turned around, and seemed aware of me. "Huh, what's Oranization XIII?" The voice sounded like a small boy, and the figure was of a small size as well.

"Awwww," I dropped my head, and whimpered slightly, "Your just some pretender." The kid stomped his foot in the ground, and pointed a black hand at me.

"I don't pretend! I'm a villain!" his black hands turned aflame and threw a fireball at me. "I will burn you to ashes!" As he threw the fireball, his hood fell back, and I gasped in surprise. I did a front flip over it, and held out my nun-chucks in front of me. The kid had short fire red head, dark skin, and fire like eyes. With that and his dark complexions, he seemed different

"Hey kid, I don't want to fight you." I threw out, and the kid just threw another fire ball as a response. I flipped sideways, and knocked the fireball into a building, and caused a small explosion. As the heat from the explosion enveloped me the kid started to laugh hysterically. "I'm not a kid, I'm Bunal!"

**SP: so many new characters!**

**Leo: So that's what three now, Claire, Bethel, and Bunal?**

**SP: Yep, and got three more to appear!**

**Leo: Joy.**


	17. apologies

**Cough, cough, I have to put the story on Hiatus, until I have time to do it, I'm going to be focusing on one fic at a time, and that is my Transformers. I'm also considering dropping this, because I'm not too happy with it. I'm sorry, but I haven't reached a point in the story that I'm too happy about. Yes I met great writers, but I believe I had not made a good story, to me. I will leave it up, but I might not update it anytime too, or it might be permantly just done. I apologize, but I ain't feeling it **


End file.
